


Love Will Come To You

by virmire



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Maximum Victory - Freeform, Slow Burn, chasefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virmire/pseuds/virmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Victoria meet in Seattle. Neither knew they'd leave each other and find themselves again in Arcadia Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone.  
> I'll try my best to keep it as close to the characters as possible. 
> 
> I have to let you know: 1) Max doesn't have powers here or at least I don't know if she'll have them; 2) It's slow burn so don't expect much from the beginning.
> 
> If any of you have doubts, critics or anything, comment below, please. For anything else, just ask me on www.captainightingale.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updated and edited on Feb 02, 2017

The first thing Max did when she set foot outside her house was to look up at the sky. It was cloudy, the sun's light behind the clouds. She didn't know if it was going to rain or snow and she didn't care. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Max tried to clear her mind. She wanted to go somewhere she never went before but also somewhere close to home so she could go on foot. A noise, however, caught her attention and she looked across the street. A little green bird. She looked around it and noticed the contrast of colors. Green against bricks of gray. It'd be an amazing shot, she thought.

The camera of her preference was a polaroid. Max loved polaroids. The nostalgia it brought as well as the difference to digital cameras. She enjoyed every minute when the camera made a noise and the picture was already in her hands, when she waited for it to show and see that the shot would be registered forever. The little green bird is one she'd like to keep so she puts it inside her bag along with her camera.

The bird flew away when a car passed by. It flew to Max's left and she took it as a signal, so she followed it until something interesting appeared and she hoped for it to happen. It's her last week in Seattle, the last week in a big city. Next week she'll be having classes with a famous photographer, one she likes, Mark Jefferson. She's eager for it. She can't wait.

 

 

Walking slowly with her hands in her pockets, trying to see everything so she doesn't miss anything, Max notices a small café on the other side of the street. It looks empty from where she can see. Coffee sounds like a great idea, she thought. Looking both ways, she crossed the street. The café is indeed empty. Max doesn't understand why since it is a weekend but she's glad it is. She was never fond of crowded places, especially when she's alone, which usually is the case. The place was comforting; the light was exactly how it should be to read a book while drinking coffee – somewhere between dim and bright. Max always carried a book with her, either to enjoy her own company or to pass the time. Looking around, she also noticed that there were booths and some tables. This was indeed a great place to do either of those things, yet this was not the case at the moment. She went straight to the cashier, who was smiling at her.

"Good afternoon. What'd you like?" The man politely asked.

"Hello. I'd like a black coffee to go, please."

"That we can do, ma'am."

It didn't take five minutes between paying the man and leaving the café with a warm coffee on her hand. It got suddenly colder, she noticed, since she was wearing only a jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She should’ve brought a sweater, she thought. The brunette tried to find a little warmth holding the coffee with both of her hands. Max took a sip of her drink and shrugged; she would continue nonetheless, that was her plan. There was no exact destination and also no plan of going home soon. This day was about discovering something she hasn’t yet seen.

 

 

A few minutes later and coffee almost done, Max sighed. There was nothing interesting this way. Maybe the bird gave her a wrong signal or Max gave it too much credit to begin with. She shook her head. No, she thought, I will find at least something worth this time.

As if it was divine intervention, a light shone on a white wall. Max looked at it since it was the first time the sun showed life since leaving the house. It was not just a wall, but a place. Reading the sign, it was a gallery, even though it didn’t look like one, if she could guess. Even so, suddenly she got excited, throwing the cup of coffee in the trash and, did not thinking twice, she went inside.

The gallery was not small as someone could guess from outside. The walls were also white, but full of paintings and photographies, completely different from the dark and empty walls from the streets. They looked lively, meaningful somehow. This wasn’t what Max was expecting, yet it was exactly what she was looking for.

It wasn’t allowed to take pictures inside galleries, but she was tempted this time. For some unknown reason, this place was talking to her, trying to say something. It was beautiful and, most importantly, empty, which was great to look around without having people talking nonsenses or standing in the way. She’d like to have a memory of this place, to visit it again. She had a feeling she would.

Max walked around the place. The works displayed there weren’t any that she knew. One picture, however, caught her attention. It was different from the others, more organic in some way – a doe and nothing surrounding it except for trees and a ray of light behind the animal, making it central in the photograph. The doe was looking directly to the camera, immobile, as if captivated by whoever took it, as the viewer would be too and Max was. It looked like both the animal and the viewer were looking at each other – talking to each other in a way. She felt drawn to this picture. Getting closer to it so some detail could enlighten her a bit more about the animal, she could find none. All she could see, for the exception of the glow the ray of light gave the animal, was the color green. Interestingly, looked similar to the picture Max took earlier. Instinctively, she took the picture from her bag and raised it to her eyes' level and looked between both of the pictures. It was almost as if—

"One is urban, the other rural. Both have contrasts and the protagonists are animals." A voice startled Max, making her jump in surprise, almost dropping her picture. She looked behind her and saw a blonde girl looking intently to the picture on the wall. "It was almost as if both of the pictures worked simultaneously. They’re almost the same."

Max kept staring the girl, her heart racing. She didn't think someone could be in the gallery, even though it was open; she didn’t pay much attention to this detail. The girl kept her stare at the picture but soon realized Max looking at her.

"Oh." The blonde said. "I'm sorry if I startled you, wasn't my intention." She smiled and extended her hand and Max shook it. "My name is Victoria Chase and welcome to the Chase Space."

"Max." The brunette didn't feel like saying anything further, but the other girl, Victoria, walked her eyes through Max’s face, her head tilted.

"I see you have taken notice of our recent works." Victoria straightened and approached the picture, passing by Max to stand in front of her. She stared it once again.

"It’s amazing." Max said. She was honest, no reason to lie. The girl had her name branded to the gallery's name, she must know something about photography or Max assumed. "It has an intimacy with nature that reminds me of Eliot Porter somehow if it wasn't for the doe." She adds. "But the doe certainly gives a powerful touch. I feel connected to it."

"Eliot Porter?" Victoria turned around and looked curiously at Max. The brunette couldn't read if she was offended or not. "Hm." It was all she said before turning around again.

Both of them stayed in silence for a few moments, the picture seemed to have hypnotized them.

"I must admit I wasn't expecting you to know about photography." Victoria said, turning around once more. "My mistake, I suppose." Max saw the girl faintly smile if she could say that. "Come here."

Max did as told. She was closer to the photography than before and could see details that from where she was she couldn't. New layers of green stood up and the doe's eyes were speaking to her somehow. The attraction was obvious.

"See this?" Victoria pointed at the ray of light behind the animal. "This was unexpected. It appeared the moment I took the picture." Max raised an eyebrow. "Some kind of signal, I don't know. If it wasn’t for this, it wouldn’t have been this..." The girl couldn’t find a word to express her thought.

“Organic. Natural. Intense.” The brunette added. Victoria was caught off guard, but smiled nonetheless.

“Exactly.”

“So you took it?” Max noticed the height difference between them. It was only a few centimeters, but enough to make her look up to the other girl. “I mean, I’m sorry if I didn’t recogni—"

"No offense taken." Victoria shrugged. "Couldn't take it especially because I'm neither professional nor famous." She smiled, taking a few steps back. "However," She looked Max directly in her eyes. "Thank you."

"That's really an amazing picture, Victoria." The brunette felt the need to say. She had to praise this work.

"Thank you again." The blonde's smile broadened.

Max could feel Victoria's gaze burning on her skin. She was staring Max, for what purpose she couldn't understand.

"You are around my age, right? 18?" Victoria asked and Max nodded. "Well, then let's quit the formality, we’re teenagers after all.”

Max smiled. "Of course."

"Unfortunately," The taller girl sighed. "I have to close. We didn't have many people come in here so there’s no need to keep it open any longer."

"Is this your way of kicking me out of here?"

Victoria laughed. The sound of it seemed natural just as her picture. "Yes. But feel free to come back whenever you want to."

"Alright." The smaller girl moved away from the picture. The doe was looking inside of Max's soul.

“Your picture.” The blonde pointed at Max’s photograph on her hand. “It’s really good.”

Max raised it. “Not amazing too?” She jokingly smiled.

“Well, I’m a perfectionist and only I can be perfect, so I apologize.” The blonde smiled at Max. “I take you like photography too.” Victoria walked towards the entrance and Max followed her.

“Yeah.” The brunette put her picture inside her bag. “I really do.”

“Good thing we have that in common.” Victoria stopped by the door, her hand on the handle. She gave Max a smile the brunette couldn’t decipher. “Tell you what.” The blonde then opened the door. “Come back tomorrow and we can talk about it.”

A shy smile appeared on Max’s face. “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

            Max was thinking about yesterday, about the amazing picture she spent minutes staring at, how beautiful and incredible it was. She couldn't understand how the photographer behind the camera was the same age she was and also capable of taking such an amazing shot. Amazing. Max was thinking a lot about this word. Everything about that specific moment of the day was amazing and she couldn't find a better word to use.

            The doe still lingered in her mind. The animal still had some kind of spell on her, her mind quickly and easily remembering every detail of it, looking straight through her soul, making Max question her existence other than trying to find answers for her life. The impact of the picture had Max wonder so many things in so little time that she decided she had to go back to the gallery. She needed answers and the doe seemed to have them.

            Before Max could realize what she was doing, she was already in front of the gallery, her hand pushing the door and getting inside. The white walls greeting the girl as if they were close friends. Ironically, Max thought she knew this place for years. She immediately walked towards the picture. Slowly approaching it, trying to find more details but her own eyes betraying her, looking straight to the doe. The doe that held all the answers.

            She didn't know how much time she spent staring at the picture. All she felt was a hole in her chest. A feeling of emptiness. Was it the doe? Max didn't know but definitely was related to it. She ran her eyes across the picture one more time, she decided, before stepping away. She saw a sign behind the animal, very small, she would've never seen it if she wasn't paying attention. There was a whale on it, she supposed. Max narrowed her eyes, her face close to the picture, almost touching it with her nose. The realization stroke her hard, she almost fell, especially when someone made a noise behind her, awkwardly coughing.

            "Welcome to Chase Space." Max turned around and faced an older woman, older than Victoria. The resemblance was present, however. Long blonde hair and used the same expensive clothes.

            "Hello." Max responded. Her heart was pounding against her chest, she felt like dying. She didn't realize she was staring at the picture awkwardly.

            "May I help you?" The woman smiled. Max could see it was professional, nothing like the sincere one Victoria gave her.

            "I was just looking, thank you."

            "I could see that. You were almost kissing it." The woman spoke with such bluntness that Max was caught in surprise. She felt her cheeks burn and the woman seemed to notice since she smiled. "I'm sorry. It's just that we don't usually have customers enjoying the pieces with such eagerness."

            It hit Max. She was in a gallery and the woman in front of her saw her as a potential customer. This was not good, she thought. She barely had money to buy films for her polaroid, even less a picture from a gallery.

            "This picture is amazing." She said, all that her mind could muster. "I told the girl yesterday how amazing it is, but I don't think I'll ever stop saying that."

            The look on the woman's face was of surprise. Max couldn't say if it was a good or bad surprise. She knew it was Victoria Chase who took the picture but even so, it wasn't a surprise the picture _was_ good. 

            "Thank you." The blonde haired woman said back. A shy smile crept on her face, the same one Victoria used the day before.

            "You're Victoria's mother?"

            "Yes." The woman extended her hand and Max greeted her. "I'm Regina Chase and you are…?"

            "Max Caulfield." The girl smiled at the older woman. "Do you mind if I just look around? I'm not really a customer."

            The woman narrowed her eyes. She thought about it while staring at Max.

            "Well, it depends. Did my daughter tell you about the picture?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "Are you here because of the picture or because it was my daughter who took it? As you're well aware, this is a gallery therefore everything here costs something."

            Max wasn’t following Regina's line of thought. Was she asking if Max was looking for her daughter or for the picture? Was Regina insinuating something more?

            "Both, actually." Max honestly replied. "This is one of my favorite pictures and I got to meet the person who took it, so, yes."

            "I see." The woman walked away and Max turned her back, looking at the picture again. This sign, though… "You're a photographer, yes?" The same voice startled Max again but less than before. She turned back to look at Regina. She nodded. "Victoria told me about you yesterday and I am not impressed easily but you did it, Mrs. Caulfield." Max furrowed her eyebrows. "It's not easily that my daughter's photographs impress me neither anyone else." The woman extended her hand again, this time a piece of paper on it. "Since you praised my daughter's favorite piece and the one I'm proud of, here. Her number." The girl was confused. The woman didn't know Max at all and she was trusting her to give her daughter's phone number to a stranger. It didn't feel right.

            "I'm sorry, Mrs. Chase, but I can't take it. I don't even know your daughter."

            Regina kept her hand extended. She wasn't backing away.

            "You're both photographers and of the same age. It'd be good for both of you to use it for your advantage."

            Max pondered the idea. It wasn't a bad one. They _were_ both photographers and Victoria seemed to be good at it. Even with her polaroid camera, Max thought she was good too. However, how would Max approach her if all she did yesterday was say "amazing" a thousand times? Social interaction wasn't her forte.

            "Max, my dear, don't shut me out. It's bad enough with Victoria, I won't accept another teenager doing it too." Regina's voice brought her back to reality. She stared at the woman and took the piece of paper. "Good." She smiled. "You can stay here as long as you want to but remember I won't serve you any coffee or water." And then the woman went back further inside and disappeared.

            Max looked to the piece of paper on her hand. Would it be that hard to keep in touch with someone she barely knows? She wondered it for a moment. Was it worth it? She sighed. She didn't have an answer for that. Max looked up and saw the picture once more, the little detail, the sign getting her attention again. It had a whale on it, a blue one. Max remembered something similar but she couldn't quite remember from where or what.

            Her phone buzzed. It was a message from her mother, asking when she'd return home. She didn't know. All she wanted was to have this picture but especially the doe tattooed into her mind so she'd never forget it. The peace it brought her, some kind of understanding. She knew what to do.

            Answering her mother, she saved Victoria's number on her phone. Next, she opened the message box. What should she write to the girl she barely knew?

_"Hi, Max here_

_I have a question about your picture"_

            Max didn't know if she felt afraid or stupid for sending this message. It was vague, short and weird. Again, social interaction was not her forte.

_"Shoot"_

            Right after Max's message, Victoria answered. Max couldn't help but smile. She didn't felt that bad anymore.

_"Where did you take it?"_

She looked to the doe again. Somehow it seemed as if it was telling her to continue to do what she was doing, to uncover more mysteries, to explore the unknown.

_"I can't tell you that"_

Max furrowed her eyebrows.

_"Why?"_

_"You'll try to copy it ;)"_

Max muffled a laugh. She didn't expect this answer at all.

_"Btw how did u get my number?"_

Should Max tell her about her mother, of how awkward it was? She chose not to, she wasn't in a place to judge.

_"Your mom said we should be friends"_

_"Friends?"_

The question caught Max by surprise for the third time this day. She was used of not having many friends because of her lack of socials skills and shyness but she appreciated the few she had nonetheless. This question, however, seemed an inquiry.

_"Yeah"_

She almost face palmed herself. What kind of answer is that? " _Yeah_ "? She sounded almost as if she was forced to do it even if she—

"Cool."

It wasn't a message but a voice. Max turned around and saw Victoria smiling at her. Max blinked her eyes a few times trying to verify her own sight.

"Oh. Hi, Victoria."

"So my mom wants us to be friends?" She asked again, this time she sounded more curious than demanding for answers.

"Yeah." Max felt like face palming again. She really needed to practice talking to people more.

Victoria remained to stare at Max. She didn't run her eyes along her body to judge or anything else, just kept her gaze to Max's eyes, as if trying to talk through it. They remained that way for a few seconds until Max heard Regina's shoes echoing through the gallery again.

"Victoria, my dear." The woman smiled to her daughter, who seemed annoyed. "I was just talking about you—"

"How many times will I have to ask you to not give my number to strangers?" Victoria's voice was sharp and direct. Nothing like Max heard from her before, not even seconds ago. It didn't sound she was mad at Max for sending her a message.

"I know, I know." Regina raised her hands as if defending herself. "Since you don't have many friends, I assumed a fellow photographer would benefit—"

"It doesn't matter. Don't do it again." The blonde haired girl turned her back to her mother and exited the gallery. The woman looked at Max ashamed and returned to the back of the gallery. Max was freezed to the ground.

She felt guilty, horrible and also ashamed. She knew it was wrong, she knew girls shouldn't have to deal with strangers texting them. It was hard enough being Max's age and having to decide a future so young but also to worry about strangers texting them stupid things?

"Ugh." She muttered, walking towards the exit.

Outside, she felt the afternoon's breeze touch her skin. It was cold just as yesterday. The difference was that Max brought a coat this time.

Walking back to her house, Max felt her phone vibrate.

_"Sorry about that_

_Meet me @ the cafeteria next to the gallery"_

Max smiled. This idea didn't seem bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, btw mean by the way and @ means at.  
> If you liked or not this chapter, please let me know in the comments below or on my tumblr (http://captainightingale.tumblr.com). Every critics and feedback are good to let me know if I'm doing something right or not.
> 
> Have a good week!


	3. Chapter 3

            The moment Max entered the cafeteria, she looked for a blonde haired girl, whom was on a booth, far away as possible from the door.  
            Approaching her cautiously, Max noticed Victoria had already asked for a drink, a black coffee. She also noticed Victoria looked different from the persona she acted as at the gallery. Her head was being held by her hand, a troubled expression on her face.  
            "Hey, Victoria." Max greeted her with a shy smile, sitting in front of her.  
            Victoria's expression changed automatically. She smiled back to Max, the same one she gave her when Max praised her picture. "Hey, Max." She noticed the coffee she was holding. "Sorry I ordered before you arrived."  
            "Don't worry." The brown haired girl said back. The shy smile changed to a sincere one, natural even. She shifted herself on the seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about texting you."  
            Victoria looked surprised, then confused. She furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't blame you, Max."  
            "I knew that what your mom did was not right, giving a stranger your phone number and—"  
            "Max—"  
            "I _knew_ it was wrong and—"  
            "Max, my mom did something wrong and it's not the first time." Max looked at Victoria with guilty eyes. She didn't want to meet her eyes. "I don't know why she does it." The taller girl sighed.  
            "I made you fight each other." It was almost a whisper but Victoria heard it. She sighed again and shook her head.  
            "We always fight. It's almost a hobby." The tone in Victoria's voice made Max look at the girl. The blonde haired girl looked defeated, as if she confessed a sin. "Anyway," She sighed again. "It won't hurt to be friends with you, right?"  
            Victoria regretted what she said the moment she said it. Max didn't seem to understand exactly what she said but Victoria did well enough. She was used to talking badly with people, she didn't even care all that much anymore, and it was in her blood after all. However, Max was a nice person, or so she thought, at least with her, and it wasn't all right.  
            "Who knows?" It was all Max answered and Victoria was okay with that.

 

            Hours passed flying. Neither girls noticed that it was already night. There were only them in the cafeteria, sharing laughter and stories. For anyone who passed by, they looked like old friends catching up.  
            "So, Max," Victoria took a deep breath. "When did you know you wanted to be a photographer?"  
            Max was about to answer the question when she remembered her childhood. Suddenly, she felt nostalgic and sad. It has been years since she thought about Arcadia Bay and everything and everyone she left behind when her family moved to Seattle. She remembered the day she said goodbye to Chloe, her best friend, and never again made contact with her. Max started to feel bad, how little her friendship with Chloe meant to her all of the sudden. It wasn't true, she knew that, but she felt like it. Five years and not one single text to her best friend, the one who lost her father when she was still young. _William_ , she thought, _William_ …  
            "A had this polaroid when I was a kid." She nostalgically smiled, her eyes focusing on nothingness, trying to remember the moments when William extended his camera for Max and said for her to go take pictures. She usually ended up taking pictures of Chloe and William. "I took pictures of everything I thought worth it."  
            "So that's why you carry a polaroid everywhere."  
            Max didn't think why she did it. She never did, really. She loved the way the pictures turned out to be but not quite why a polaroid of all cameras. She could've had a digital one, so she could take pictures of everything with good quality. A polaroid, she realized, felt like home.  
            "I suppose."  
            Victoria never took her eyes off of Max. She felt like the girl in front of her was sharing a piece of her soul and, somehow, Victoria felt the same. Sharing secrets and the motives behind little things of what makes a person a person was personal. She didn't understand yet why Max trusted her this fast, but she liked it.  
            "You have a connection with it. It's pretty cool." She tried to kindly smile at the girl. She wasn't use to be kind to others. It wasn't her forte, even if she tried, like in this moment. When Max smiled back, she found it to be a small victory she was proud of.  
            "How about you?"  
            "I wanted to be a model when I was younger." Max raised her eyebrows. "But then I wanted to be the one taking pictures of the models."  
            "It suits you." The brown haired girl didn't notice but Victoria did. An unintentional compliment hidden as encouragement. She smiled. "And you're pretty good at it." Victoria laughed.  
            "Yeah, I remember you saying my work is 'amazing' more than one time." She quoted the word with her fingers. Max blushed. It was adorable to tease her.  
            "Because it is." Again it almost sounded as a whisper but Victoria heard it. She didn't say anything back, but she definitely enjoyed hearing it. Max had a gift of saying the right things.  
            "Excuse me, ladies." The cashier from the day before talked with them. "I'm sorry but we're closing."  
            "What?" Victoria looked at her watch. "Wow."  
            "Wow _zer_." Max corrected her and both Victoria and the cashier looked at her with puzzled looks. She shyly coughed. "I mean, let's go?"  
Victoria smiled. She hit a record this day. She had smiled and laughed more than ever before, all because of Max. She was unaccustomed to this feeling but it was a good one nonetheless.  
            They left the cafeteria and walked back to the gallery. Victoria stopped in front of the entrance and Max stopped behind her. She turned and faced the smaller girl.  
            "You're going to go all the way back alone? Isn't it dangerous?"  
            Max noticed the concern in the blonde's voice. It was endearing, to say the least. She shrugged.  
            "There's not much I can do. It's either that or to get a cab. Both sound dangerous to me."  
            Victoria pondered what she said. She agreed with it completely, especially because she's a girl too. Unfortunately, they had to take care about anything, because everything was, indeed, dangerous for them. She nodded.  
            "You can sleep here, if you want." She didn't even realize what she said before she saw Max's surprised expression. "I mean—"  
            "Thank you, Victoria, but I don't think it's a good idea after what happened today."  
            The taller girl nodded in understanding. She was making a fool of herself, completely out of place. What was she thinking? Victoria Chase doesn't behave immaturely, even less shyly. Max was making her act strangely.  
            "Okay." She murmured, her own voice almost unheard by herself. Max, on the other hand, heard her.  
            "Good night, Victoria."  
            One last smile and Max turned her back to the girl and walked away, the light of the moon shining her path back to her house, hopefully away from harm's way. This thought alone made Victoria think… This was not her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the feedback! I'm really enjoying writing these two dorks, my trash otp <3  
> I will say that the next chapter will be the last one in Seattle, and then things will get intense (and it'll be longer too).
> 
> As always, if you have any questions, please comment below or ask me on my tumblr (http://captainightingale.tumblr.com/) and I'll gladly answer. If you wanna say anything about the story, something that bother you, out of character, critics etc, please let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

            The first thing Max noticed when she opened her eyes was the morning's sunlight shining throughout her room, dimly illuminating every corner, giving it a weak yellow-ish color. The curtains weren't doing a great job at stopping the light to shine at her eyes, making the girl turn her face away. Doing so, she saw the calendar hanged on the closed door. There was an "X" on a day, she didn't remember which one specifically, but it was two days from now. The day Max would leave Seattle behind and go back to her home town, Arcadia Bay.

            She stretched her arms, then her body. She let a groan get out of her mouth, a reminder of tiredness. Max was exhausted. This week she wasn't expecting to interact too much with people, all she wanted was take some last pictures and discover new places before she left. This week taught Max one thing: to not expect things to work out as she planned. She wasn't expecting to befriend Victoria Chase.

            Victoria Chase. A blonde haired tall girl, apparently rich, aspiring photographer and stylish. Not even in her dreams Max would use clothes like Victoria's. Too expensive and diverse. She liked it, though. It fitted the taller girl perfectly. Not only that, but Victoria also had an eye to photography, Max's hobby and soon-to-be career. She understood the brown haired girl, something that it wasn't usual to happen. The blonde haired girl didn't know, but Max thought highly of her in this regard. She was talented, funny and a good person, even she so many times denied it with sarcasm. Somehow Max thought she was talking with a ghost, someone else who wasn't Victoria, but then the girl smiled at her and every doubt vanished. Victoria Chase wasn't faking to be someone else, she was being honest and real.

            Then Max thought about Victoria Chase's mother, Regina. That woman was an asshole. Even if her own daughter knew that, Max would never say it aloud. It wasn't her place and she didn't know the girl long enough to try being intimate. After all, the smaller girl only talked to her for a few minutes, maybe that day was a bad one. _No_ , Max thought, _Victoria said they fight all the time. That's not normal_. Either way, Max didn't trust Regina.

            Max and Victoria met each other for two days straight. It was friendly and nice. They talked like they were old friends, laugh like they were close. Somehow it made sense. Both of them had common interests, they loved photography above anything else. Even if Max had an initial crush on her due to her amazingly photography skills, it grew to be a sincere interest. Victoria Chase had everything to be an amazing photographer, as Max constantly reminded the girl, yet her eyes didn't match her personality. They looked empty and lacked something Max couldn't yet grasp. The smaller girl also didn't know how could she understand this, but she didn't think much of it. They all had flaws and insecurities. 

            A knock on her door stopped her daydreaming.

            "Sweety, are you up?" A soft voice asked. Her mother was adorable sometimes.

            "Yeah." She managed to speak.

            Her mother, Vanessa, opened the door. She peaked and saw her daughter still lying on the bed, looking up to the ceiling. She raised her left hand and showed an envelope.

            " _He always wears jeans_ " She stated. Max rolled her eyes.

            " _You're not helping_ " Max talked back. " _What are YOU going to wear?_ "

            " _A dress, ofc_ " Of course indeed. Max sighed. She never liked wearing dresses. Too windy down there.

            " _You're trying to make me look like an idiot so you can impress him, aren't you?_ "

            " _That's what I do ;)_ "

            Max sighed again. What could she possibly wear this important night? No way was she wearing a dress but not jeans either. Maybe another kind of pants? She had one option left still. She had leather pants. Yeah, she could use those. The girl separated it and tossed it on her bed.

            A shirt was going to be more difficult. She had too many casual ones. Maybe one that was more neutral but not too casual. Yeah, she could use this. She grabbed a white shirt and tossed it on her bed too.

            Shoes were going to be the usual, sneakers, because _whatever_ , she thought, _no one would look to her feet, right?_

            She had one hour and a half to get dressed. She did it right away, too nervous to rationalize. She was going to meet Mark Jefferson, someone she held great respect and admiration. Plus he was going to be her teacher at Blackwell Academy. What can she say to him? What would she say to him? What if he doesn't like her? What if she blows her chances with him and then ruins her whole year because he won't like a boring student? What if—

            "You have an invitation." She saw Max furrow her eyebrows. "From a…" Vanessa read the name on it. "Victoria Chase?" Her daughter got up slowly and rubbed her eyes, pushing her tiredness away. "Do you know her?"

            "Yeah." It was all Max managed to say. Getting up was harder than she was expecting. "What is it for?"

            Vanessa handed the invitation to Max and stepped back, giving her some privacy, but stayed by the door. She saw her daughter open the envelope cautiously, trying to not rip it apart. The smile that appeared made her smile too.

            "So?" She inquired, trying to not come closer.

            "It's for an exhibition." Max looked at her mom, her expression completely different from seconds ago. "Mark Jefferson's exhibition! These are VIP only, mom!"

            The mother couldn't help but sincerely smile at her daughter. She knew Mark Jefferson enough to know he was recently one of Max's favorite photographers and her soon-to-be teacher at Blackwell Academy. And she sounded so excited too.

            "Apparently you have a date tonight, huh?" Vanessa turned to leave but took a last glimpse of Max. She was staring the envelope like it was her life.

 

            Max was staring at her wardrobe. Nothing seemed to fit the description of "smart casual". She had no idea what it meant. She asked her parents and they said " _it's formal but casual_." It didn't help at all. She had two hours to get dressed and meet her already favorite teacher. Max was starting to freak out.

            " _U ready?_ " Victoria texted her. Max never got her phone so fast.

            " _I have no idea what to wear_ " She answered. The more she looked at her wardrobe, the more she thought how can she get dressed every day to class if she doesn't have anything to wear.

            " _Just use what you feel like it. Teenagers get a free pass_ " That helped even less. What is it even supposed to mean?

            " _I won't use jeans and a t-shirt to meet Mark Jefferson, Victoria_ " 

            " _Earth to Maxine_ "

            Max blinked her eyes a few times. She was daydreaming again. _Too excitement_ , she thought.

            " _Max, never Maxine_!"

            " _Ready? It's 7_ "

            The brown haired girl looked the clock on the watch. 7 pm already. She daydreamed for an hour. _Fuck_ , she thought.

            " _Getting out now_ " Was all she managed to respond before double-checking her looks and trying to look as casual as she could. She took several deep breaths to try calming herself. 

            She didn't waste any time and walked as fast as she could to the Chase Space. That's probably why Max got an invitation in the first place. Victoria wouldn't waste her money with Max, especially VIP events. She was lucky.

            It didn't take Max more than twenty minutes to get to Chase Space. There were already some people in front of the place, even if the event started only at seven thirty. She didn't care. This night, she was VIP and she could do whatever she wanted. _Not everything, everything_ , she wondered.

            "Look who got here early." Max looked around looking for the source of the voice and found Victoria approaching her.

            Victoria Chase was wearing a dress, like the said she would. Max wasn't expecting her to be more formal than expected. A white dress, nonetheless, and white high heel shoes. Her hair was the usual, some light make up on too. She was holding a glass of champagne, smiling to some people in the way.

            "And we're matching!" She smiled, looking Max from head to toes. "So you found something to wear."

            "I hope I never have to go to formal events again." The smaller girl murmured, feeling shy all of the sudden. Maybe it was Victoria's eyes running through her body, judging her. Maybe it was the amount of people around her. Maybe both or more. 

            The blonde haired girl laughed. She took a sip of her drink and locked arms with Max. This was the first time they touched each other. It made Max uneasy.

            "Want something to drink?" She asked, extending her drink to her friend.

            "Ew, no."

            "More for me then." Victoria took another sip of her drink. She seemed to be more loose, different from the other days Max saw her.

            "Actually, can I drink from yours?" They were walking towards someplace Max hadn't been before. It was the same way Victoria's mother went when she was here the last time.

            Victoria didn't say anything, she just handed Max her drink. The taller girl kept pushing her friend around, making small talks to people Max had no idea who they were, smiling to everyone and walking towards the same place, in a straight line. The moment she saw a table, the small girl immediately put the drink on it. She didn't want it and Victoria didn't need it.

            "Good night, kids." They turned around and were met by Regina. The smile on her face was anything but genuine and it made Max uncomfortable. Was this the same smile the woman gave Victoria every day? 

            "Good night, mother." Her friend responded, her tone showing clear annoyance. She wasn't sober enough, but Victoria sure was sober enough to be as unpleasant as she could be to her mother.

            "Good night, Ms. Chase." Max answered, trying to hold Victoria steady. Her friend wasn't drunk, but not sober either. _What is happening with her tonight?_ Max thought.

            "Can you please try to behave, Victoria? Don't make a fool of yourself." Regina ignored Max completely. She was staring her daughter with a disgusted expression.

            "How can I, mother?" The blonde haired girl smiled. "I am a Chase, aren't I?"

            Regina Chase narrowed her eyes and looked at Max from head to toes, like her friend did, but judging her somehow differently. She turned around and returned to her life, leaving Victoria with Max.

            "I **am** a Chase, after all." She mumbled, sighing.

            "Are you okay, Victoria?" The smaller girl unlocked their arms and turned her body to the other girl, to be face to face.

            "Yes." Victoria's response was not concise with her body language. She was looking to the floor, searching for something Max didn't know what could be. One of her hands was holding her other extended arm. She had her eyebrows furrowed, her mouth forming a thin line. Victoria was anything but okay. "Let's keep going.

            "Wait a minute, Victoria." Max stopped abruptly, making her friend do the same. She looked confuse at Max but didn't mutter a word. "Can you come to the bathroom with me?"

            "Can't you go by yourself, Caulfield?"

            The brown haired girl wasn't expecting Victoria to be stubborn, yet she was surprising her the moment they saw each other in the gallery. So far she has been annoyed, happy and now stubborn. Max didn't really know the reason why, but she was going to find out one way or another.

            "Please?" She pleaded, trying to go through the other girl's apparent walls. Victoria rolled her eyes and went along.

            In the bathroom, Max checked to see if there was someone else with them. Fortunely, there wasn't. She turned to look at her friend and saw Victoria sit on the sink, looking at the floor once more. Max came closer and leaned on the sink beside her friend.

            "Are you all right, Victoria?" She asked again, trying her best to sound calm. 

            She moved her legs back and forth, holding herself against the sink. She sighed and closed her eyes.

            "I'm sorry, Max." She finally said, pressing her hand on her temple. "Today is not a good day."

            The smaller girl put her hand on Victoria's shoulder. Her friend looked at her and found comforting eyes. Max smiled.

            "It's…" She continued. "I don't know." She lowered her head, looking defeated.

            "Whenever you're ready, you can tell me." Max gently squeezed Victoria's shoulder, caressing it afterwards. "Ok?"

            Victoria slowly nodded. She didn't dare to look at Max. She was at her lowest and was being comforted by a stranger. Max was turning out to be her friend, but she didn't know yet her worries and flaws. Victoria didn't tell people about her insecurities, they were what made her weak, useless, unworthy. She felt disgusted only by thinking about it. She needed to wash her face and return to the event. She was going to meet Mark Jefferson after all.

            And so she did it. She washed her face, touched up her make up and took a deep breath. Once again, she locked her arms with Max and went back to the event. She had to mentally prepare herself and, thankfully, she was sure her friend was doing the same. Victoria also didn't drink anything else but water, trying to sober up a little. Her mother's word echoed in her mind. _Don't make a fool of yourself_. She wouldn't. She was Victoria Chase.

            Max stopped abruptly again. Victoria looked at her to see what was wrong and followed her gaze. There he was, handsome as ever, Mark Jefferson, the photographer of the moment, both her and Max's favorite. She couldn't wait to have classes with him in a few days.

            Victoria approached him cautiously, pulling Max with her. Her friend looked petrified, like she was staring at God. _She wasn't that far off_ , Victoria thought, but she had to help her here, this way wasn't going to be helpful.

            "Max, take a deep breath." She whispered close to her ear. She could see Max's mind start working again, her eyes moving around the room, finally focusing on her. Victoria smiled. "Let's go." Max nodded and walked with her.

            "Excuse me, Mr. Jefferson?" Victoria raised her voice a little to catch his attention. He was surrounded by some people, his same age, and they looked at the girls, including the man in the spotlight. "Can we talk to you?"

            "Excuse me, people." Mark Jefferson excused himself of the conversation and walked away a little, then turned to look at the girls. He was taller, so he looked down, and politely smiled. "How can I help you?"

            Victoria smiled widely. She didn't believe what was happening.

            "I—We" She corrected herself when she remembered she was not alone. "Admire your work and we were thinking if we could talk?"

            Max was frozen still. Her eyes didn't lose track off of Mark Jefferson's. He was taller, she felt so small in front of him. And he was handsome too. He didn't look like he had 46 years old at all. Not to mention she was staring at one of her favorite photographers in the world, politely listening to them like he didn't have anything better to do.

            "Of course." He answered. "What do you wanna know?"

            The talk went on like the night was young. It lasted hours in Max and Victoria's heads, even if it lasted minutes. They were baffled, their idol talking with them, about his work, his interpretations and being polite and cool about it, like it was no big deal being a renowned photographer.

            "Mr. Jefferson, do you know about that picture?" Max asked, her finger pointed to Victoria's picture. Max still couldn't grasp this connection she had with it.

            The photographer followed the direction the girl's finger was pointing and looked at the picture. He decided to go to it and stared a bit more. The girls followed him, Victoria obviously piercing glares at Max.

            "This is an amazing shot." He stated, crossing his arms. "It doesn't have a name beside it." He turned to the girls. "Do you—"

            "You're looking at her." Max interrupted him with a big smile. He raised his eyebrows and nodded in acknowledgment.

            "You?" He looked at Max." "That's really amazing, Ms. Caulfield."

            "Actually it was Victoria who took it, Mr. Jefferson." She pushed her friend a bit to the front, letting her face to face with Mark Jefferson. "I lost track of how many times I said it's amazing."

            "Well, sorry for my mistake, Ms. Chase." He smiled at Victoria. "Your friend is right. It's amazing." He looked at Max, then back at Victoria. "You have talent." Victoria blushed.

            "Thank you, Mr. Jefferson." It was low but Max caught it. The girl was flattered to say the least.

            "You know," He looked around the room. "This was the only picture that your mother didn't let me touch. The rest was okay, but not this one." He smiled. "Now I know why."

            Victoria was honestly stunned. If it didn't come from Mark Jefferson's mouth, she wouldn't have believed it. Her mother was a gold digger and she didn't let THE Mark Jefferson touch her picture to put one of his own to his own exhibition. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. The girl felt a hand on her back and a wave of relief followed by it.

            "She wants to say 'thank you', Mr. Jefferson." She heard Max say along with a chuckle and then her mind returned to work normally. The photographer only nodded in response. "You'll be teaching at Blackwell Academy still, right?" Victoria couldn't help her surprise.

            "You'll be my student, Ms. Caulfield?"

            "Yeah."

            "You too, Ms. Chase?" He looked at Victoria, who was shyly looking at Max.

            "Yes."

            The girls looked at each other quickly. Neither of them knew this information about the other.

            "Well, I'll see you both later, then." He smiled one more time. "Excuse me, ladies."

            Mark Jefferson resumed his schedule, leaving the two girls still staring at the other. They weren't expecting to extend their friendship for more than three days. They didn't even know if there would be a friendship per se.

            "So you're going to Blackwell?" Victoria asked first, breaking the stare. Her picture caught her attention. 

            "So do you." Max did the same. The picture still had her freezed on the ground. "That'll be interesting."

            "Yeah…"

            Victoria stared at the picture but at the same time she wasn't. This was not going according to plan. They were not supposed to be friends outside Seattle, even less share classes and schedules. Victoria wasn't ready for this, wasn't ready to face reality and her life back. This was supposed to be a good memory, something to remember about this rotting city. What was she supposed to do now? She held Max's wrist and pushed her outside. Her friend let her.

            "Max." She let go of Max's wrist. "I need to tell you something." Her friend furrowed her eyebrows. She looked cute when she was worried. "In Blackwell…" Victoria tried to sort her thoughts through. "I'll be different."

            "What do you mean?"

            "I'm not the same person here and there. I'm two different persons." She bit her lower lip. Victoria didn't understand her need to explain herself but she did it anyway. "I'm letting you know because…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say. That she'd be mean? An asshole, just like her mother? She would have to be the best to be the best. Act like the best, think like one and _be_ one. Blackwell would be on her hands, doing what she wanted with it.

            "That's okay." Max brought her back to the present. Her eyes were honest and her smile genuine. "Don't need to explain yourself to me, Victoria." Max reached out for her shoulder and did the same thing as in the bathroom, reassuringly squeezing it. "You're your own person."

            Victoria laughed. She was anything but her own person, but she let Max believe that. How can she understand this? No one could. Her mother did whatever she wanted with her since she was born, she was aware of it, yet she couldn't let it go, couldn't stand up for herself. Everything was built by her mother and for her too. Victoria was anything but her own person but the way Max said this, deep down, Victoria believed her. Something about her sincerity was soothing, alien to her as well, yet she said the truth, but at the same time, reality. Victoria acted like somebody else and each passing day buried her real self deep down. However, in this moment, she believed Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of them in Seattle. From now on will be Arcadia Bay.  
> I told you it'd be long, so enjoy it.
> 
> A lot of people have been saying that MJ is 46 years old and others say he's in his mid-30s. I honestly don't remember if there is a date or if someone mentions it, but I'll stick with the first theory. 
> 
> If you have any doubts, concerns, critics, praise etc, please let me know in the comments below or in my tumblr (http://captainightingale.tumblr.com/). I'll answer everyone!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading this. I'm enjoying writing it and let me say. I love Chasefield, I'm trash, I'll be buried with this ship.


	5. Chapter 5

            She leaned her head on the window, despite the vibration emanating from it. She didn't care. Her head was already a mess, her thoughts incoherent. She could see the town appearing from afar, its beach bringing long buried memories.

            _"Max, let's build a castle!"_ She remembered Chloe saying, already building a castle, a smile plastered on her face. Max gladly helped, sometimes messing with the construction, destroying some parts of it. Her friend would always scream _"Hey!"_ and then laugh it off. That day was the moment Max knew she and Chloe were friends, only a few days after school started.

            Not long after, Max moved her back away from the window. The vibration was starting to give her a headache. She let her eyes look through the window, however, towards the road. The town was getting closer by the minute, the sign that said "Welcome to Arcadia Bay" passed her by.

            _"I missed you, Max!"_ Chloe's voice echoed in her mind. The day when Max returned from a trip with her parents, Chloe was waiting by the door. The hug she gave Max sent shivers through her body. It wasn't after Max put her head on the pillow, later at night, that she realized she missed Chloe too.

            Max closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn't mentally prepared, it was evident, but most of all, her emotional state was a mess. She left right after Chloe's father died in a tragic accident, then she didn't keep in touch and now she was thinking about seeing her like nothing have changed. Max was aware she didn't have the right to think things would return to the ways they were, but she missed Chloe still, even after everything she's done. She sighed. _This is fucked up_ , she thought.

            The bus slowed down and Max refocused her attention to the road. She was in the city already, passing by the beach. The windows weren't open, yet she could smell the breeze, feel the sands below her feet and hear the seagulls flying around. Looking at it, nothing seemed to have changed.

            "Students of Blackwell Academy, we're almost there." The bus driver spoke.

            Her backpack on her lap, she hugged it tight. After five years, she was back to Arcadia Bay, her hometown. Five years of not thinking about it, ignoring she ever had a life there, thinking that her best friend was okay. Arcadia Bay, the city that made her who she is and, with luck, who she will become.

            The bus stopped and the students who were going to live at the campus rose and started to leave and Max soon followed them. One by one, she was closer to step foot once more in this city. One by one, she finally did. With her right foot, she was back. The city of change, of traditional stories and tales, hometown of many, inspiration to others. The city where she discovered her talent to photography and where her belonged.

            "Miss, which is yours?" The driver's voice brought her back to her senses. She had to blink a few times so her brain functioned again. She pointed to her two bags and the man handed them for her, getting inside the bus again.

            Up the stairs, the first thing that came to her view was a tree, one with red leaves, the same color as the school's walls. It hit her instantly. This same view was the one Chloe and her saw back then when they thought about studying in this place.

            _"Chloe, look, it's red."_ She reminisced, her arms locked with Chloe's, pushing her so her friend could see the same thing. _"And it's not even Fall!"_ She heard her friend giggle. Back then, Blackwell was a close dream, a possible one. Now, it was Max's.

            Max sat, her back against the hard surface of the tree. She couldn't believe. If she could predict the future, this moment would pass unnoticed. She couldn't hold a smile. The smell, as she thought, was the same. The smell of recently cut grass, the plants' perfume and of food.  This moment was nostalgic yet sad at the same time. When she left Arcadia Bay, she left her heart. Now that she returned, her heart was nowhere to be found.  

            "Excuse me." A man approached her. "Can you move your bags off the grass, please? They damage it."

            "Oh." Max got up, pushing her bags to the sidewalk. "Sorry."

            "Thank you." The man turned his back to her and resumed his activity, brushing the dead leaves out of the way.

            Max used the moment to resume what she had to do too. She went towards the school, passing by various other students, some leaving and others getting inside. It was still a week until the classes started, but she wanted to make herself at home and comfortable. She wanted to try and find Chloe too.

            The walk through the exterior of the school until the dormitories was slow and calm. Between the two places, there was this intersection, which was quiet, and good to take a deep breath, which Max did. She was near, she could hear people talking. It was easier to push her bags now.

            As soon as the turned to her left, she was met with a mix of conversations and voices. It was overwhelming. She couldn't understand a thing. Approaching the building, there was a small house beside it, which she ignored for the moment, and focused her attention on the way she had to go. Walking straight, there was a group of people interacting with each other. Max would've never believed the noises came from so few people.

            Now she was standing in front of the dormitories' main door. She stared at it for a few seconds until someone spoke with her.

            "Do you need some help?" She turned and found a girl smiling at her.

            "Please." Max smiled back, pushing one of her bags up the stairs, the girl doing the same with her other bag. "I didn't know there would be so many stairs."

            "It's because you haven't been inside yet." The girl laughed, walking beside Max.

            The hallway was empty and Max noticed the notice boards around, a lot of flyers on the walls. She passed by some other rooms, all of them with the doors closed. Her room was the last one, on the right, in front of another. The girl stopped behind Max, waiting for her to open the door.

            As soon as Max opened the door, she turned to face the other girl, shyly smiling at her. "Thank you for helping me." She extender her hand. "I'm Max."

            The girl shook her hand. "I'm Kate." Her features softened. "I'm in the room back there in case you need anything."

            Kate didn't wait for an answer and went to her room. Max did the same, carefully pushing her bags into the room and placing them beside her bed.

            Max thought her room would be smaller, but happily found out it wasn't. She had a sofa, a closet, bed and a table for her computer. It was comforting, at least, to know she'd have space to place all of her things without trouble. And so she did, as soon as she closed the door behind her.

 

            "Juliet, what the fuck!"

            Her head jerked up, making her head ache instantly. She brought her hand up and massaged her temples. The light was too bright, she couldn't open her eyes completely. Max looked around trying to put the pieces together until realization hit her once more, then everything went back to normal.

            Looking outside, she noticed it was already dark. The moon was shining brightly behind the trees, casting a shadow over the Tobanga. She got up from the chair and put a coat on. Since classes haven't officially started, she still could go and come as she pleased, whenever she wanted.

            Outside her bedroom, the hallway remained empty, with the exception of one room casting its light on the hallway. Walking by it, Max glanced inside it and saw two girls talking, assuming one of them was Juliet. None of them noticed Max and she took the opportunity to go outside without being disturbed. _What am I going to do?_ She wondered.

            The moment she step foot outside the dormitories, a gentle breeze greeted her, making her shiver. Arcadia Bay's night weather was something Max missed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the fresh air being gladly welcomed. The quiet was a good addition. She would've spent hours just enjoying the moment, but her stomach growled.

            Walking back to the main building, another memory resurfaced.

            _"Max, please, don't go."_ Max could still hear Chloe crying, feel her hands shaking and see her eyes begging for some kind of comfort that she could never give. _"Don't leave me too."_ She closed her eyes, Chloe's voice breaking every single bone of her body. Max could feel her heart clutching.

            Max wasn't guilty for what happened to William, even less about deciding to move to Seattle like nothing happened. She never questioned her parents' motives to ignore the consequences of damaging Max's relationship with Chloe, but they weren't the only ones at fault. Chloe had every reason to hate Max because Max gave her every reason to. They were both kids at the moment, yet the brown haired girl pretended Chloe never existed. Even after William died, not once she tried to contact her best friend. This realization alone was maddening.

            When she felt herself bumping with another person, her conscience brought her back to reality, leaving her mistakes behind, at least momentarily. Whoever this person in front of her was, she felt like hugging her.

            "Look where you go, bro." The boy said, glaring at her and continuing her way.

            Max also continued her way towards the main building, where the cafeteria was. It was too late to get a bus to some dinner and too soon to sleep her hungry stomach off. She had to feel something other than regret this day and so she chose food.

            "Hey, Max." She looked up and saw Kate walking towards her, an ever present smile on her face, as Max noticed. "You're going to the cafeteria?"

            "Yeah." She forced a smile. "You're going too?" Kate nodded.

            They walked side by side in silence until they arrived at the entrance of the main building. There were two girls sitting on the stairs, both of them blocking the way.

            "Can you excuse us, please?" Max asked as politely as she could. She wanted to interact with as few people as she could and these girls weren't helping.

            They looked at Max like they were offended, being stopped mid conversation. Then they looked at Kate and smiled.

            "Looks like the prude found a friend." The girl with purple locks said, a mischievous smile on her face. 

            Kate remained quiet and tried to avert her gaze from the girls, looking to her own feet. These girls really weren't helping.

            "Can you excuse us, please?" She repeated, raising her voice a bit. The girls returned their attention to her, both of them narrowing their eyes.

            "We're sitting here if you haven't noticed." The other girl said this time, a blonde haired one.

            "You are in the way, if you haven't noticed." Max talked back. Her patience was running thin, her head starting to ache again.

            "Well, that's unlucky for you, isn't it?" The same girl asked.

            Max took a deep breath. This day was supposed to be special, but everything was working in the opposite way.

            "Can you both please fuck off because I'm hungry."

            The dark haired girl stood up and threatened to say something back when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

            "Let them pass." A third girl talked this time. She was behind the dark haired one, so Max couldn't see who she was nor did she care. Max held Kate's hand and they resumed their way to the cafeteria, not once looking back. All Max wanted was peace and quiet before going to sleep.

 

            As soon as Max and Kate disappeared from their view, the two girls looked at the third one with puzzled looks.

            "Why did you let them pass, Victoria?"

            "I'm bored." Victoria said. "Let's go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to clarify something because some of you may (or may not) ask why I focused this chapter on Max and Chloe's relationship. Well, the whole game's story and the development of both characters - be it canon, fanfiction or whatever - is heavily inspired by each other. Chloe and Max aren't Chloe and Max without Chloe and Max, if you get me. So, yes, this story, sometimes, will be a lot about Max and Chloe's relationship, because it's important. I won't focus Victoria and Max's relationship around Chloe and Max's, obviously, but I must write the importance of them to the whole narrative. With that said, this IS a Chasefield story, so don't worry.
> 
> If you have any questions, critics, suggestions etc, please let me know in the comments below or on my tumblr (http://captainightingale.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story and I read every comment, so thank you also for talking to me. I really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

            It has been years since Victoria visited Arcadia Bay for the first time, when she was still a child, and now she wasn't sure what to feel. Arcadia Bay felt somewhat dull, not exciting as she was expecting as a little girl, and she never thought about returning.

            Victoria always had a preference to be alone and not be bothered by other kids since they never entertained her or were interested in being her friends. Growing up rich never bothered her, quite the contrary, but in this particular case, she always wished she wasn't. Half of the kids were interested in her giving them expensive toys and half didn't care. There wasn't one kid who truly wanted to expend time with her, just being children, running around or playing with toys. Her parents, too, didn't care. That hurt Victoria the most, as it still does.

            Arcadia Bay, the city she didn't even think about looking back, leaving it behind her, in the past, so she could move on. The city she left behind years ago, now she returned with the same feeling. She didn't want to come back, there was nothing in this town for her. There was, however, Mark Jefferson, but it was only momentarily. He being one of her favorite photographers didn't matter in the end, she would still remain with the same feeling of emptiness afterwards. 

            She was in her room, lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling like there was something interesting to look at. Victoria's mind wondered through the depths of her present, thinking of all the times she wished her life was different somehow. Sometimes her wishes included not being rich, but then what would be the point? She could still be lonely. Loneliness don't care about whether she's rich or not, only about situation and moment. In this moment, Victoria felt like her own presence was irritating.

            Getting up, she looked around for her phone. There were some new messages, but she ignored them. This wasn't the time neither to be social nor to pretend she cared. She needed to get some fresh air and try to clear her head.

            Outside of her room, the hallways remained the same as earlier; the emptiness and silence bothered her even more. It was supposed to be lively, especially being the week prior to the start of classes. Students didn't have someone to stop them from getting in and out whenever they pleased, yet these same students apparently didn't use this for their advantage. This made her shake her head in disappointment.

            There was one door open and it was Dana's room. Victoria met the girl a few days ago, the moment she opened the door for her own room to get her things inside. She learned the girl was friendly and that alone irritated Victoria. At least, however, Dana gave the space Victoria mentally asked for.

            Passing by the room, Victoria glanced inside and saw Dana reading a magazine, one she didn't recognize. She didn't see Victoria pass in front of her and she was glad. If someone would bother her this moment, she swore she'd murder the person.

            The moment Victoria opened the front door, the breeze greeted her. She didn't think it was possible to be more silent outside, but it was. The only thing making noises were birds and the occasional breeze. It was chilly, but she let it go. If anything, Victoria wanted to feel alive and the cold was helping her with that.

            "Hey, Victoria." She turned around and Taylor and Courtney were smiling at her. "Thought you were sleeping already."

            Victoria had to take a deep breath. Even though these girls tried their best to please her, she didn't consider them friends yet. The Chase family was known throughout Arcadia Bay and this attracted people, Taylor and Courtney included. They remembered her a lot of her childhood.

            "I got bored." She tried to push them, making her voice seem as irritated as she could, but the girls remained in their places. Figuratively as well.

            "We're heading to the cafeteria to grab some snack, wanna come?" Courtney asked, Taylor's arm locked with hers.

            With that said, her stomach gave sign of life. Victoria didn't know how long she was in her room and food never crossed her mind. She looked at her friends and sighed.

            "Sure."

            They walked in silent, Taylor and Courtney occasionally saying something, sometimes trying to get Victoria's attention to no avail all of the times. Victoria was not mentally present, only physically. This moment was reminding her too much of her childhood, especially the times when she was with a group of kids and none of them tried to ask if she was okay. They only cared about her paying things for them and getting them presents.

            "—And now we have a puritan with us!" Courtney's laughter brought Victoria to her senses.

            At night, the trees were scary. The path to get to the main building was badly illuminated. Anything bad could happen in this moment and probably no one would know. Victoria felt a shiver run through her body and thankfully a breeze helped her cover her sudden fear.

            "Are you okay, Vic? You're quiet tonight." Taylor asked, looking what Victoria could read as concerned. Courtney was curious, however.

            "Just hungry."

            To Victoria's happiness, the girls said nothing further. They walked silently until they reached the cafeteria. The place was empty, but well illuminated. There was a table with some food on it and the girls went towards it. Taylor and Courtney got some fruits to eat while Victoria got a chocolate and snacks. Then, they sit down.

            "So, what're you planning to do this week?" Taylor looked at Victoria, her body inclined forwards, her eyes very curious.

            "We have Nathan's party this week." She flatly responded.

            "Yeah, but what about the other days? We could go shopping or do something."

            "Yeah! We could organize another party!" Courtney added.

            "Maybe." She bit a piece of her chocolate. "Tomorrow we see something to do."

            "Are you okay, Vic? You said you were hungry but—" Taylor furrowed her eyebrows, lowering her apple down, along with her voice.

            "I'm fine." Victoria glared at the girl, ending the topic altogether with it. Courtney decided to remain quiet, she was still trying to get on Victoria's good side. "I'll go to the bathroom, wait outside for me." She got up. "Let's go out tonight."

            Victoria didn't wait for an answer to head out to the bathroom. She threw away the chocolate she was eating but held to the snacks as if her life depended on it.

            In the restroom, she put the snacks on one sink and turned the tap on of another. She washed her face and looked herself in the mirror. Victoria saw a younger version of herself in an older body. She hasn't changed since the last time she was in Arcadia Bay. At heart, she was still a little girl looking for acceptance. The same little girl that played alone with her toys and built situations that she wished would happen.

            "What the hell is happening with me tonight?" She whispered, turning the tap off.  She dried her face and took another glance of herself. Victoria now saw a broken teenager wearing expensive clothes like they were some kind of comfort. In reality, expending her money to try to ease her worries always helped her to an extent. In this moment, however, they were having the opposite reaction.

            Victoria tried her best to take the image of her reflection off of her mind, pushing the bathroom's door open as dramatic as she could. There was no one around to see her, yet she couldn't care less. No matter the circumstance or the time, she had to be the spotlight.

            Passing by the cafeteria, Victoria noticed Courtney and Taylor weren't there. _Finally they listened to me tonight_ , she thought. She walked towards the main building entrance and saw the girls were sitting on the stairs. They weren't talking to each other, however. 

            "Can you excuse us, please?" Victoria heard a third party say. She furrowed her eyebrows. The voice was familiar.

            "We're sitting here if you haven't noticed." Taylor's voice was of mocking. Victoria unconsciously smiled.

            "You are in the way if you haven't noticed." The mysterious girl said back. That made Victoria raise an eyebrow. She had to listen how this conversation would end. She hid by the door of one of the classrooms. Victoria was in the shadows and she chose to be there rather than to expose herself and ruin the moment.

            "Well, that's unlucky for you, isn't?"

            Victoria smiled again. Taylor sure had personality. When she was with Victoria, she always let her do the talking and never once Victoria thought about letting the girls take the lead. _From now on, I'll have to give her a chance_ , she thought.

            There was a brief silence. She imagined Courtney and Taylor smiling proudly, looking the other girl down, as she herself did it. However, when the third girl responded, Victoria wished Taylor had shut up beforehand.

            "Can you both please fuck off because I'm hungry."

            That was Max. The same Max that spent a whole week with her on Seattle. The same girl who praised her photography skills and thought she was worth spending time with. The same stupid girl who apologized for her mother's asshole behavior instead of backing off.

            She had to intervene. She knew Taylor and Courtney weren't nice when they wanted to be. She knew they were most likely thinking a number of ways to cut Max's head off just because.

            Victoria saw Courtney getting up and readying herself to say something back when she reached out and put her hand on her shoulder. She saw Max grab some other girl's hand.

            "Let them pass." She said almost as a whisper and the girls not only shut up but Courtney moved aside to let Max and the other girl pass. They didn't even look at her and Victoria gladly accepted it. She wasn't prepared to see Max again. She, on the other hand, glared Max's back until it disappeared from her view. _What the hell is going on with me?_ She shook her head.

            "Why did you let them pass, Victoria?" Victoria turned around and Taylor was now beside Courtney, her own hand still on the girl's shoulder.

            "I'm bored." She said, dropping her hand to her side. "Let's go."

            Neither of the girls said anything further nor question Victoria's motivation to stop the discussion. Victoria put the thought aside. This night was too strange to concern herself with. She had to let it go. In the morning, everything would go back to normal, as it always did.


	7. Chapter 7

            The ceiling looked entertaining if she kept her gaze there any longer. The clock was ticking and reminding her the day she'd have, visiting the Chase Space and spending time with her mother. The bed felt more comfortable than ever and her eyes wanted to close and take her to dreamland once more. Victoria remembered the last time she spoke with her mother face to face, a few days prior, still in Seattle. She sighed and got up.  
            That day Victoria swore that her mother wouldn't ever again treat her like that, disrespecting her, especially in front of someone, in front of Max. While trying to find her shower's utensils, her mind raced back to the day she almost got drunk and made a fool of herself. Don't make a fool of yourself, Victoria remembered her mother saying and she couldn't agree more. Regina Chase was many things but not reckless. That was one thing that Victoria would like to follow on her mother's steps.  
            Stepping out of her room, she noticed it was a little darker than usual, but she didn't care. She headed to the showers and, gladly for her, it was empty. Silence and space, everything that Victoria wanted. With that, she opened the faucet and let the water fall on her.  
             _"Victoria, honey, now is not the time to cry."_ Her mother's voice echoed in the back of her mind. Victoria didn't know why, but she felt her eyes suddenly get blurry. That was not anything in particular to make her feel bad, even less sad, yet this memory brought so many inexplicable feelings. The first time she heard her mother say these words was when she was still a child, discovering her own fashion, using everything she could see in front of her, falling down, playing with high heels. Her mother, ever so graceful, always denied her the moment she saw her daughter act immaturely. _"These are not toys, Victoria."_ Regina Chase said afterwards. _"Your clothes are your weapon against the world. Learn to use it or give up altogether."_ Victoria would always look at her mother with watery eyes and Regina would always say "now is not the time to cry".  
            Victoria lowered her head and let the water hit her head with every possible force it could. She needed to feel something other than painful memories, something other than remembering things her mind had put aside for a long time. She didn't want to remember of her mother at all, especially before seeing her again. Her mother didn't deserve to see her distressed, she didn't deserve anything from Victoria.  
            "I fucking hate you." She whispered and took a deep breath. A gentle yet terrifying gasp of air hit her back and she felt her body shiver. Victoria looked up and heard the door of the bathroom close, then footsteps followed by silence right after. No talking, no sound of a backpack opening, no tap being opened, nothing at all. She wondered if a ghost was giving her company. She wouldn't mind it at all, as long as it gave her the space she desperately wanted. However, Victoria finally heard a person talking to themselves in a whisper, she could barely hear it.  
            "Calm down, Max. It's just Chloe."  
            Fate was indeed a bitch to her this day. Not only was she going to meet her mother, but also Max apparently had a sixth sense to always show up when she was feeling vulnerable.  
            "It's just…" Victoria heard Max sigh, a deep and long sigh, one of uneasiness, of anxiety. "Chloe." The way Max said the girl's name made Victoria feel more empty inside. She didn't understand why or how, but it was a way of saying the name of someone you love more than anything else. She furrowed her eyebrows and tried to peek outside.  
            Max was leaning over the sink, her both hands holding the weight of her body against it. Her head was hung low, her shoulders visibly tense, arched up. Victoria could see herself in the mirror above Max's head, so she returned to her previous spot, behind the curtain, away from eyesight.  
            The blonde haired girl couldn't leave the shower right in this moment, especially if it meant she was going to meet Max face to face again. She still remembered the moment of weakness the previous day when she stopped Taylor and Courtney from talking to her the way she herself would. Max was no different from any other person in this place, or any place at all. Even so, she didn't want this to happen.  
            Max sighed again, deeper this time. She continued to do anything else but and Victoria was starting to get irritated. The cold water started to feel warmer, sign of long contact to it, plus the cold wind was not helping. Her skin started to wrinkle as well, the memories once more rightfully buried in the back of her mind. When she decided to act, to make Max realize she wasn't alone, the door opened and Victoria heard sloppy and lazy feet being dragged across the floor. The second person ignored Max completely, as Max did, and continued to go towards the shower beside Victoria's. She heard the curtain open and the girl putting her things inside it, then she heard someone drop everything on the floor. Victoria decided to use this do her advantage, turning her shower off and letting silence reign in the bathroom again.  
            "Chloe?!"  
            Max's voice was stuck in her throat, a low whimper heard somehow by Victoria. The blonde haired girl could hear some kind of fear in Max's voice too. The same way as before, the way Max said the other girl's name sent shivers to Victoria's exposed body.  
            "Max?"  
            Victoria tried to dry herself as fast as she could to get away from the bathroom. She didn't want to get caught in between this conversation as much as she wished to. After all, every gossip is a means to an end in this place. However, she wasn't feeling like it.  
            Silence once again found its place in the bathroom, only the sound of Victoria getting dressed being heard. If no one was talking because of her, she couldn't tell, but she could feel the tension in the air, that much she was used to.  
            Victoria got dressed, packed her things and the girls remained in silence. She opened the curtain and found no one in front of her. Weird, she thought, Max was just here. She looked around and saw the girl leaned on the wall opposite of the door, her arms crossed and her eyes piercing the floor. The other girl, Chloe, was standing in the same stop. She, on the other hand, had her eyes glued on Max, yet somehow not looking at her.  
            Awkwardly, she made her way to the door, but stopped the moment the put her hand on the door handle. One last time, she decided to look behind her, and found Max looking at her. Victoria gulped. Max's eyes were asking for help, if she so read them correctly, and they were also showing emptiness, regret, confusion, anger, everything at the same time. Victoria opened her mouth to say something but she didn't say anything. She couldn't find her voice and her conscious told her to not interfere. Max once was kind to her without asking for anything in return, so she decided to return the favor. This was not the moment to be a bitch. With that, she opened the door and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, friends. I missed writing this story and sorry if it took too long (is two weeks too long, I wonder).  
> Well, a plot twist even for me. I won't deviate much from canon, just thought it'd be nice to see a certain someone going to the same place as Max and, to some extent, Victoria.  
> I know this chapter is short, I know. I will write something bigger next time and it will be interesting, I promise. There will be angst from now on ;)  
> Anyway, thank you so much for the feeback, I appreciate each and every one of you. Didn't think this story would hit 1k hits! Thank you!!!
> 
> Per usual, if you have any request, suggestion, critic, bad or good feedback, please tell me either here or on my tumblr (captainightingale.tumblr.com).  
> As for now, you can also request one-shots for chasefield and pricefield if you wish.


	8. Chapter 8

            As soon as Victoria pushed the bathroom's door open and closed it behind her, she leaned her back on the door and felt herself breathe, not realizing she was holding her breath. There was no one woken up yet, so she also leaned her head on the door and closed her eyes. She couldn't hear anything from inside the bathroom and she thought it was better this way. Victoria left to give the girls some privacy after all.  
            Victoria heard an alarm clock ring, so she decided it was time to return to her bedroom. She still had to keep appearances and wouldn't be Max and Chloe who would make this happen, so, with that, she walked towards her bedroom, silence still very much present in the hall, and so she did without any trouble.  
            Inside her bedroom, Victoria put the shower utensils in her closet and chose some clothes to wear. She heard the day before it would rain, so she chose jeans and a cardigan with a black shirt below it, then she put on flats. Victoria looked herself in the mirror to put some light make up on, and then brushed her hair. Afterwards, she spent her favorite vanilla perfume over her body. Victoria didn't once look _herself_ in the mirror, she didn't want to confront familiar demons before meeting her mother.  
            Victoria sighed. She spent the entire time while dressing up avoiding to think about her mother and her mind found a way to make her do it anyway. Avoiding it, she found out, was not helpful. Her mother was still very present in her life, Victoria wanting it or not. Her mother, she knows, controls her even indirectly, and Victoria always found this thought disturbing. She never knew a way to break this connection, but she knew it wouldn't be easy.  
            She looked outside her window to find the sky cloudy. She wasn't in the mood to look the weather report, so she wished it would remain this way until she returned. With that, Victoria opened the door of her bedroom and found Max's back directed to her. Victoria's feet froze on the ground, stopping her from moving, even when she wanted to. She stared Max's back and, suddenly, she found Max staring back at her. The taller girl's eyes looked into Max's. The same feelings from prior were still present in those blue eyes with one addition, one of defeat.  
            When Victoria thought about doing something, Max closed the door. The girl didn't say anything vocally, but her eyes said a lot of things in the short time Victoria talked to them. She tried to put the thoughts aside, even though all she wanted was to knock on Max's door for reasons she couldn't yet comprehend, but she didn't do it in the end. This was not the moment to be friendly; she would have time for this later, if any at all.  
            Victoria made her way to the dormitories' main door, opening it and feeling the cold morning air greeting her. The feeling of comfort was unfamiliar, but Victoria welcomed it anyway. This day started weird and she hoped it wouldn't end the same way.

 

 

            The moment she set foot on the sidewalk, Victoria made her way to her mother's gallery. Some images went through her mind, such as Regina Chase teaching her how to get dress, what to wear and to behave. She had to behave differently when alone and when with other people, especially strangers. Her mother would always say to keep her enemies in their place, not closer. Victoria should be above anyone else, as her mother was, or people would think less of her. _"Understand that you are better than anyone else, Victoria, you are a Chase after all"_ , her mother would say, _"and Chases don't fail"_.

            It started to get windy, but Victoria didn't pay much attention to it. Her mind was tumultuous already. The same thoughts from earlier returned with full force, making her regret, with each step taken, agreeing to meet with her mother. Regina Chase insisted to meet with her late at night the day before, saying that she needed to speak with her. She sounded serious and Victoria agreed to it. She tried with every fiber of her being to say no, but she couldn't. It was reflex, she _had_ to agree. It _was_ her mother.

            _"Victoria, sweetie, do you know who we are?"_ Her mother asked her once when she was about ten. _"We are rich, powerful and influential, we have the privilege of saying what we want and getting it without any effort."_ The little Victoria only looked attentively to her mother, who was standing in front of her, her taller figure frightening Victoria a bit. _"You are a Chase, my daughter, and you must understand that you also have this kind of power."_ It was one of the few moments between them that Regina Chase got on her knees to look into her daughter's eyes. _"You'll understand it when you're older, right?"_ Victoria watched her mother stare at her with a serious expression and she felt compelled to nod in agreement and see her mother get up and leave without saying anything further.

            This was one the many memories that made Victoria feel something inside of her burn. She didn't know what it was, only that it was a burning comfort. It was of the few moments that mother and daughter talked the same language, even though she didn't understand anything she was hearing at that time. Victoria understood it now, years later, that her mother was and remained right. She agreed with it and she acted this way. Victoria Chase was powerful and rich and influenced many other people. She had the privilege to get anything she wanted with the snap of her fingers.

            She was feeling powerless since the encounter with Max and her friend in the bathroom, but not anymore. With her head up, she walked towards the Chase Space, straightening her back. Some people passed by her and she could feel her presence was intimidating. Everyone in Arcadia Bay knew the Chase family, as well as the Prescotts. If Nathan was with her, she would feel invincible. 

            Victoria reached her family's gallery and stopped by the door. She looked around and there was no one to be found, so she took a deep breath and opened the door. As soon as she did, she already spotted her mother in the back, talking on the phone. She took the time to walk around.

            The girl couldn't help but smile when she saw her picture hanging on the wall. The picture she was most proud of, her favorite. The deer looking directly into the camera, to her, the light shining behind it. Victoria felt her heart beat faster when she remembered it was also someone else's favorite.

            "Victoria, darling." She heard her mother say, so she turned around and Regina Chase hugged her. "How are you?"

            "I'm great." She answered, her mother breaking the embrace soon after.

            "Good to know." Victoria wasn't sure if she saw her mother smile. "I needed to talk to you."

            "Hum?" The daughter looked attentively to her mother. Regina Chase looked serious, almost impatient. Not usual for her to act this way, Victoria noticed, so it made her interested.

            "I'm aware you'll have classes with Mark Jefferson, correct?" Regina waited for her daughter to nod. "I'm sure you'll give your best, yes?"

            Victoria furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't understand what her mother was asking. She tilted her head in confusion.

            "Yes, of course. Why are you asking?"

            "Well, haven't you heard me these past years, sweetie? The Chases don't fail."

            And within minutes of talking with her mother, every confidence she had left vanished. Her mother unusually showed concern and right after showed her true colors. Regina Chase only cared about herself and that Victoria had pretty much figured out already.

            "No 'I wish you luck, Victoria' or 'I hope you'll have a good year'?" Victoria nervously giggled. "I'm shocked, mother." She stepped away and turned around, trying to find comfort with her picture. "You could've said you don't care over the phone, didn't need me to walk all the way over here for this."

            Her mother didn't seem bothered by her daughter's attitude. Regina's voice remained calm and even.

            "Mark Jefferson is famous and had an exhibition in my gallery, you were there, even though not completely _there_." Her tone of voice was clearly sarcastic. "He probably remembers that too."

            Victoria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew her mother's tactics well enough to know she was trying to upset her own daughter. Regina Chase had a hunger for power that no one could stop her to get what she wanted, not even her own blood. Victoria could never understand what her mother gained from upsetting her, but she was having none of it.

            "You know," Victoria turned around again, trying to keep her face as neutral as possible. "I will give my best because it's I want to do, not because you're demanding it." Then she decided to leave, but stopped right after, her hand on the handle, when she heard her mother speak once more.

            "You're who you are because of me, darling. Have you forgotten it?"

            Victoria Chase felt her blood boil, her heart almost explode inside her chest and hand's grip on the handle tighter. Her mother was right, she knew that, but it didn't make the truth hurt any less. She swallowed her anger and left the gallery hoping to never come back ever again, a lie she would have to tell herself over and over.

 

 

            Victoria knew her mother wasn't a mother in the sense of the word, but it was the only mother she knew, her own, nevertheless. The lies she used to tell herself that Regina Chase would change over the years, that the more Victoria showed how much she cared about her opinions, she'd soften. She couldn't be more wrong and more hurt. Her mother cared only about herself, this was no news. Victoria knew this well enough; she grew up with it and formed who she was around her mother. Still, the cockiness in her mother's voice when she said Victoria was who she was because of her didn't make her feel any better. To hear her mother say it aloud actually destroyed her in ways she never knew was possible.

            Thankfully her trip back to Blackwell Academy was brief. She wouldn't bear to walk any further thinking about how much Regina Chase didn't care about her, and she didn't know if she ran or only walked fast. She didn't care in the end, she was only glad she was…

            Victoria stopped on her tracks. She was starting to think the universe was conspiring against her in some way. Every time something related to her mother happened, she spotted Max the second later. This time was no different. The brown haired girl was sitting on the stairs, her body hugging her legs. Her chin rested on her left arm, the blue eyes looking to the asphalt. The girl looked miserable.

            "Hey, Max." There was no other way to isolate herself in her room if not through these same stairs and she wouldn't ignore Max's presence either, even though the girl looked like she wouldn't notice Victoria pass by her.

            Max looked up, surprised. She wasn't expecting people to talk with her, as Victoria noticed, and looked like she was more surprised it was Victoria. Her somber expression returned a moment later, almost as if it never left, the same position as before too. "Hey, Victoria." She tried to convey a smile, one the taller girl knew all too well, one that was fake. "Everything cool?"

            "I should be the one asking that." She didn't know where it came from, but something in her didn't regret showing compassion. She wasn't used to it, however. "You look like shit."

            Max looked up again and held her gaze at Victoria for a moment. She was looking directly into the blonde haired girl's eyes, the same gaze they held earlier. She faintly smiled.

            "You tell me." Max lowered her head once more. "You met with your mother or something?"

            Victoria raised one of her eyebrows and crossed her arms, then scratched the back of her head. She didn't respond, didn't wanting to talk about it. It was too soon and painful.

            "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Victoria heard Max giggle. "After you left all Chloe said to me was 'I can't fucking believe this' and left soon after you did."

            The taller girl didn't know what to say, she never been through this kind of situation before, never had this proximity to someone as she felt Max and Chloe had. Victoria felt in Max's voice how deep their connection went and, especially in this moment, she felt it deeper. This was all too alien for her.

            "She'll get around it, Max." Victoria tried to smile as sincerely as she could. She was trying a lot of things in this brief conversation with the other girl. "You're—"

            Max quickly stood up, her face a few centimeters away from Victoria's. The blonde haired girl could see Max was clenching her jaw and holding her breath.

            "I'm not a good friend." She breathed out, looking into Victoria's eyes. "I'm…" Max lowered her head and brought her hand up, massaging her temples.

            Victoria unconsciously brought both of her hands up and rested them on Max's shoulders. The smaller girl looked up once again and Victoria smiled.

            "Hey, don't cry on me now, I can't be seen with people crying in public."

            Max stared at Victoria to see if she was being serious but found her smiling at her. She snorted while shaking her head.

            "That's what you get hanging out with dramatic people."

            "Please, drama is my middle name, Caulfield." Victoria bumped Max's shoulder and the other girl turned around, starting to go up the stairs.

            "Sorry about your mom."

            The blonde haired girl sighed while following Max.

            "Sorry about your friend too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends. Thank you again for keeping up with me!!  
> Some of you may want to know why I'm going down the path of Victoria's mother being very relevant to form Victoria's character and my answer is that it's because it's what I think is actually true. While the whole situation of the world telling young girl they should succeed and act, think and talk a certain way, family is also important to solidify society's views. That's why, see? I'll also talk about these other stuff. If any of these upset you or you think it's unrealistic, please tell me;  
> Feedback is very important for me to know if you're liking the story or not, if you want to add something or not, if you have ideas for the story too. I really appreciate all the feedback - good or bad!  
> If you have any questions, the comment section is open, as well as my ask box on tumblr (http://captainightingale.tumblr.com/);  
> If you have any requests for one-shorts about Chasefield or Pricefield, I'm also open for suggestions;  
> As always, thank you so much!


	9. Chapter 9

            Max heard the commotion from her room and saw a group of people playing football. She hasn't noticed how much noise reached her room until this moment. It was screaming and shouting. It didn't take much time to notice that Chloe was among the people playing with the football ball, throwing it around, passing it casually to some guys. She seemed to be having fun, complaining when someone let the ball fall. It didn't take more than five minutes until Max decided to go down and sit by the tree to watch her friend play.

            Watching Chloe play with other people made something in her chest hurt. In her head, her friend didn't seem to be the same person she used to know. Chloe had blue hair, wore punk clothes and behaved differently, more playfully. Even though she looked like the young girl Max knew five years before, this was not the same girl at the same time.

            Max wanted to get up, go to Chloe and work thing out with her. Instead she remained sit, with her eyes fixated on her friend and her throat getting more and more closed. She felt her eyes water, but blinked the tears away. She wasn't going to cry in public, not anymore. It has been years since she shed the last tear in public and she wouldn't do it in front of everyone, especially her friend.

            She snorted to herself. Friend. A word that meant Chloe Price, her best friend, soulmate, the one she loved the most. A single word that, in this moment, only meant guilt and regret. One word she could not not refer to Chloe, the only person in the world who knew who she truly was.

            Who she truly was, she thought, wasn't also the same girl from five years before. She used to be playful, cheerful and, most of all, hopeful. Just like Chloe, they had the dream to conquer the world and be together forever. _How things change_ , she realized.

            Max Caulfield always had the feeling that she abandoned Chloe, leaving her behind to deal with her father's death alone. There wasn't anything that could tell her this feeling wasn't valid just because she was a kid back then. No matter how many times people told her it was her parents who decided to move, bringing her with them, made her feel no better. Max abandoned Chloe and, to her, this was a fact. A fact she constantly was reminded of whenever she went to sleep and woke up. A fact she'd have to live and study with, as accept it. Every feeling Chloe might have towards her, she'd accept them, because they would be valid.

            The brown haired girl sighed. Max knew this realization would fall upon her any moment, she just wasn't expecting them so soon. She was glad; this way would be easier to live with her guilt, somehow. To accept she forgot about Chloe, her best friend.

            "Hey, look out!" She heard one of the guys playing football shout and she looked at him, who was talking with someone who was coming from the dormitories, by the door.

            "What the fuck!" Max saw Victoria get hit by the ball on the head, almost falling from the impact. The girls who walk with her all the time held her. "Are you crazy, you fucking asshole?" She brought her hand to her head and massaged it, trying to ease the pain.

            The guy ran towards Victoria and started talking, but Max couldn't hear it. Victoria seemed to be complaining, saying things the guy felt embarrassed and guilty of. Giving up, Max looked around and saw Chloe staring at her.

            Max felt her throat start to close and her heart beat faster. Chloe was looking at her and she couldn't tell what that stare could mean because of the distance between them, but she assumed the worst case scenario possible: anger, disgust, shame. Max thought about doing something. To wave, smile, get up or hug her. She did nothing. She remained still, looking back at Chloe. They kept their gaze on each other for a while until some other guy called for Chloe and she went away, not looking back.

            "This is ridiculous." She said to herself, lowering her head and taking a deep breath. Somewhere, somehow, Max wondered if she'd ever go back to being the young Max. "If only I could rewind time."

            "Talking to yourself, Caulfield?" Max got startled, almost feeling her heart stop beating. She looked up and saw it was just Victoria, her friends out of her sight as everyone else, the girl with both her hands up in the air in a sign of defeat.

            "You scared me to death." She brought her hand to her chest, feeling her heart rate decrease slowly.

            "Are you crazy or something?" The blond haired girl narrowed her eyes and examined the girl in front of her. She seemed distant, unaware, and cold. "Talking to yourself and all."

            "Just… Thinking out loud, that's all." Max tried to conceive a smile but failed miserably. She let her eyes fall on Victoria, however.

            Victoria knew the girl was lying. She was about to say something when Taylor and Courtney showed up, the latter locking arms with her.

            "Oh, it's _you_." Courtney's voice caught Max's attention, which was focused on Victoria. "Is she bothering you, Vic?"

            "No." Victoria answered, walking away in short steps. She kept her gaze at Max, who was doing the same. The taller girl wasn't able to read Max's eyes, but they were empty, if that was possible. Courtney's grip on her arm obligated her to break the gaze. "Let's go outside."

            "You're lucky she saved your ass the other day, hipster."

            The taller girl stopped on her tracks and stared at Courtney, who continued to walk.

            "Courtney, can you shut the fuck up?" It was the girl's time to stop walking and look surprised at Victoria, who resumed walking away as fast as she could. Courtney looked at Max and saw the brunette smiling. Upset, she continued to follow Victoria.

 

 

            Victoria's pictures haven't been good as it used to be. It's been days since she took a picture, taking one in this moment only seemed to be right. One decision she regretted, have noticed it looking at the pictures in her camera. They all seemed dull, bad and nonsensical. They didn't follow her style, nor looked remotely the same.

            Browsing through this week's pictures and last week's, she noticed it changed when her favorite picture got hung on the wall of the Chase Space. She didn't notice it at first, the realization falling upon her now. Victoria also didn't know why, so she didn't bother to overthink this. She put the camera away and looked around the campus.

            Afternoon's light was starting to fade slowly, the wind singing its tone, dancing with the trees. Victoria could only wonder what nature – the universe – had in store for her. She was young, beautiful and rich; good photographer and passionate about her dreams. The Chase kid wondered if anything could go wrong, if fate could be that perverse when she had everything to her advantage.  She wouldn't be surprised if she failed somehow, her mother constantly reminding her that that was possible.

            Observing the campus and the people on it, doing each their own thing, Victoria saw the blue haired girl talking with a group of boys, the people she knew as skaters. She used to be having fun, laughing and joking around. To her knowledge, that was Chloe, Max's friend, the one who was mad at the brunette.

            Chloe looked like a girl who found fun easily as did friends. In the dormitories' campus, she noticed she was playing with the jocks and now with the skaters. Different people, same girl. Victoria was impressed, really, how she could manage to tolerate such people. Her style seemed to help and the way she talked too. Victoria wondered what could have possibly happened to make Chloe and Max fight. The smaller girl was upset, while the blue haired girl wasn't.

            "Yo, Vic." The boy who talked to Victoria sat aside her by the table. When she looked like she didn't notice him, he waved his hand in front of her face. "Vic, you ok?"

            The blonde haired girl blinked and pushed her thoughts aside, noticing her friend by her side, a look of worry written all over his face.

            "Sorry." She said, clearing her throat. "Hey, Nathan."

            "You ok?" Nathan asked again, his worry still present. Victoria noticed it too and wasn't bothered by it, quite the contrary. He was her best friend after all.

            "Yeah, just thinking."

            The boy narrowed his eyes and doubted his friend was telling the truth, but he didn't say anything further.

            "Is everything ready for the party?" Nathan took a cigarette out of his jacket's interior pocket and lighted it.

            "So far, so good. Only thing missing is the guest list." She rejected the cigarette when he offered it to her. "Haven't completed it yet."

            "Just invite everybody." He leaned on the table, the cigarette still between his lips. "The VIP list is what matters."

            Victoria remained silent, once more looking around campus, when she spotted Max walking out of the main building with Kate Marsh. They were casually talking, as Victoria noticed, and the brunette hasn't noticed Chloe next to her. They went straight to the street and then disappeared.

            "Do you have a crush on the new girl, Vic?"

            Victoria turned her head so fast her head hurt. She massaged her temples and tried looking at Nathan again. He had a blatant and dangerous smile on his face.

            "What?"

            "The new girl. You can invite her to the party, you know."

            The blonde haired girl kept staring at Nathan, confused, not understanding what he was saying. He noticed it and laughed, putting out the cigarette.

            "Never mind." Nathan said at last, getting up. "Gotta go, so behave."

            Victoria rolled her eyes. "I should be the one telling you that."

            He laughed again. "Do I ever?"

            As soon as Nathan left, Victoria got up and walked around, looking for something to phograph. Despite her recent pictures didn't turn out the way she liked them to, she wouldn't give up. If there was anything she knew, it was that she should never give up on something, no matter what.

            In the bushes, close to a tree, she saw a squirrel eating something. She got closer, taking small steps and with light feet, trying to be stealthy, then kneeled. As soon as she raised her camera, the animal ran away. Victoria sighed, the sound of defeat echoing in her mind.

            "Here, use this as a lure." She heard someone say behind her and an extended hand with some crumbs on it. Victoria didn't look to see who it was, but she took it anyway and threw the crumbs close to the squirrel and then closer to her.

            The little animal got bait and slowly and cautiously got closer to Victoria, who took the chance and took the picture. After, she looked at the picture and smiled. "Finally."

            "That's a good picture." Victoria has forgotten there was somebody else with her, so she got startled. The other person laughed when Victoria fell on the floor and pulled back slightly. "Looks like karma."

            Victoria saw that it was Max, who was cleaning her hands, dropping the remaining crumbs on the ground. She stared at the other girl and then got up.

            "I hate you."

            Max laughed one more time and extended her hand for the taller girl. "No, you don't."

            Victoria accepted the help and took Max's hand, getting up and cleaning the grass off her shorts with her hands. "We'll see about that."

            The brunette shook her head and turned around to leave. The blonde haired girl felt a sudden panic and unconsciously reached for Max's arm. The other girl looked at Victoria, puzzled, and then to the hand on her arm.

            "Are you going to the party tomorrow night?" Victoria asked, taking her hand off of Max's arm.

            "Why?"

            Victoria rolled her eyes. "Because I'm asking, you idiot."

            "Maybe, maybe not."

            The blonde sighed. Max wasn't helping her strange anxiety at all. "Well, you're on the list if you change your mind."

            "Ok."

            Victoria was confused on why she was behaving like a desperate teenager when, in reality, she wasn't a desperate teenager. At all. Not even knew why she was acting this way with Max. The smaller girl looked at her with an expression she didn't know what it meant, her eyes always looking like they were searching for answers Victoria didn't have.

            She remembered a little detail that somewhat made her satisfied. "Don't forget to bring a mask."

            Max furrowed her eyebrows. Her arms were embracing her upper body. "Why?"

            "It's a masked party, that's why, dumb head."

            "Well, if we're calling each other nick names now, I gotta think of something for you." Max smiled and left for good.

            Victoria didn't understand what the other girl said until a few seconds later. She slapped her forehead, realizing what just happened. Max Caulfield somehow, maybe without noticing it, flirted with her and she let her. Weird enough, she didn't mind. Even weirder, she got excited for the party. Max's smile, she concluded, wasn't unintentional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends.  
> I don't know if you noticed, but I'm writing Victoria differently from the game, but not necessarily out of character. This is an alternate reality, not the same story. They met in a different way, under different circumstances, and getting to know each other through these. They turned out to be friends in the game's AU, so it's possible for her to be friendly, even adorable (if you read the texts).  
> Thank you for reading my story and for commenting on it too. I appreciate every and each feedbakc, be it positive or not, because I get to know I'm doing something good or bad. So, keep doing it, please!  
> If you have any doubts, recommendation or anything else, ask here or on my tumblr (captainightingale.tumblr.com).  
> I'm also open for requests for one-shots if you're interested.
> 
> Again, THANK YOU! <3


	10. Chapter 10

                The Swimming Pool Building was bigger than Max imagined. She haven't had the opportunity to see it personally, only from afar, and she was taken aback by it. It was also located in a pretty spot at Blackwell Academy, with a garden and nothing more around it, only nature. If anything, it was peaceful and she was certain this wouldn't be the last time she'd return there.

                She was staring at the building when she heard scattered group of people start to shout, laugh and, apparently, have fun, a feeling she was lacking for the past few months. Max missed laughing and doing nothing just for the sack of feeling good. Feeling good in her dictionary was a blank space since she haven't in years.

                She sighed and shook her head. This was exactly what she was afraid of; feeling distraught for something that didn't even happen yet. Max had this awful vice of pitying herself, of feeling like she didn't belong. For the most part, she'd acknowledge as faithful for who she was, but it didn't mean she wanted to feel this way. She wanted to belong, to be part of something. Feel special somehow.

                After a while, she heard another noise, this time the front door of the building being opened. Taylor was the one getting out, looking around like she was looking for somebody. When she locked eyes with Max, she walked towards the brunette.

                “C'mon, gotta go.” Taylor held Max's arm but stopped walking when she noticed the other girl wasn't moving. “C'mon, nerd.”

                “What are you doing?”

                The brunette wasn't going to move, as Taylor realized. It was understandable, but it didn't mean it wasn't annoying.

                “Victoria asked for me to keep an eye on you.” She sighed, clearly annoyed. “Since I found you, I'm taking you to her.”

                “What?” Max furrowed her eyebrows. “Why would she ask this?”

                Taylor stared at Max with a raised eyebrow. “Really? You haven't noticed?”

                “Noticed what?”

                “Oh, Jesus.” The blonde haired girl massaged her temples with closed eyes. “People have been talking, you know.” She paused and waited for the other girl to say something, but since Max didn't, she kept going. “That you and Victoria...” Taylor motioned her head. “Are...” She did it again, this time waiting for a response.

                “We are what?”

                “Ah, Jesus Christ, Max.” Taylor nervously snorted. “Look, Victoria is a grown up and I don't want to be on her bad side, so, do whatever you guys think it's best.”

                Max stared at Taylor very confused. She wasn't understanding what the other girl was trying to say, even though she had an idea. She didn't want to believe it, since it'd make it real and this was the last thing she would want to think about at the moment.

                “I honestly have no idea what she saw in you.” The blonde haired girl grabbed Max's arm again and pushed her inside the building.

                It didn't took a minute for Max to be already irritated by the party. The music was excruciatingly loud, beating against her hears like a brick against a wall. She wasn't used to this kind of feeling, but eventually she would, since not another minute passed and her ears weren't complaining anymore.

                When she got to her senses, they were in a room, which Max concluded was the entrance. Some people in a queue and, behind a table, some other people were saving people's belongings. Taylor passed by them so Max just followed her, noticing the people in the queue giving her a bad look.

                Passing through the entrance door, flashing lights blinded her for a second before her eyes could understand what was happening. The music was louder as was every other noise. Screaming and laughter were overwhelming, but she put the sounds aside and kept going with Taylor.

                The pool was on the center of the place, crowded with people in it. There was also a DJ by the wall as a bar with some people asking for drinks or just hanging around. Max couldn't recognize any faces, since this was a masked party.

                Taylor brought her to the back of the building, close to the bathrooms. There was a secluded place, a black curtain separating everyone else from it, as was a girl and a guy guarding it. Max got closer to the table, mirroring Taylor.

                The girl behind the table looked her from head to toe, very judgmental eyes running through her body. Max recoiled, tried to hug herself, crossing her arms, to avert the stare, but didn't seem to feel any less invaded somehow.

                “Whatever you use, whatever you choose…?” The girl asked, expecting for a quick answer. Max had no clue what the other girl was saying and Taylor remained quiet.

                “Whatever you say, you just obey, Jennifer. Have you not eyes to read who invited her?”

                The girls instinctively looked to the black curtain to find Victoria Chase with a very annoyed look on her face. She was staring Jennifer with her hands on her waist.

                “Oh—Sorry, Victoria—I—I—I didn't—”

                “Spare me, Jennifer.” Victoria raised her hand, stopping the other girl to talk immediately. She then shared a look with Taylor, but, before Taylor could go, she whispered something in Max's ear. “C'mon, Max.” Then Victoria turned around and disappeared behind the black curtains as did Taylor. It didn't took a minute for her head to pop out looking for Max. “Are you coming or what?”

                Max followed Victoria and, as soon as she set foot inside the secluded area, she thought she was in a completely different place. She couldn't see the pool because another DJ was in the way. There was also another bar, but with different things being offered. There were even some sofas and tables.

                The brunette felt a hand grab her arm and lead her to one of the sofas. She instinctively sit down and now was looking to a wall.

                “You are predictable.”

                Max followed the voice and found Victoria staring at her with a mask resembling a cat. Only in this moment she realized she was in fact wearing a mask and she brought her hands to it, remembering it was a batgirl one.

                “What is this place?” She asked, trying to find a comfortable position.

                “V.I.P.” The other girl answered. She had her body turned around to Max, her arm on the backrest and her hand holding her head. “You're lucky you know the president of the Vortex Club.”

                “About that...” Max turned around and now turned around to her too, looking at Victoria. “Taylor said that you asked her to keep an eye on me.”

                “Yes, so?”

                “I… What… Why?”

                Victoria sighed and straightened her posture. “It's your first time, you'd get lost.”

                Max tilted her head, a sudden strange feeling hitting her. She felt her breath speed up a bit.

                “Plus I like to boss people around.” The taller girl looked at Max. The brunette unconsciously smiled, but kept staring back. She could see Victoria's eyes, the dark blue eyes, looking directly into her soul.

                The smaller girl felt her skin get hot and averted her gaze to the floor. She was feeling trapped with the mask on her face, so she took it off. Then she took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She felt her hands start to sweat, her chest hurt and feel irritated.

                “Are you okay, Max?” She heard the other girl ask, but didn't look her way. Her heart was racing and her breathing uncontrollable. Max didn't know why she was feeling like this and the presence beside her wasn't helping.

                Max decided to get up, feeling a sudden need of fresh air. She didn't think about letting Victoria know what was happening because no one would. She walked as fast as she could towards the front door, pushing it open and feeling the fresh air hit her face, then her lungs. The brunette took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

                She didn't like parties, especially crowded ones. She wasn't fond of the idea to loud music nor dancing. Max didn't enjoy being in the same place of people she didn't know. Besides that, Taylor messed with her head right before it, implying Victoria was interested in her. Max didn't know how or why, but she couldn't push the thought aside. She haven't thought about it and this time she couldn't run from it. Was she also interested in Victoria? They only knew each other for a few days and weren't that close. Did they need to be? She was only being nice with someone else, did it mean she did it because she liked the person? That didn't make sense to Max. However, she was feeling strange things she couldn't explain when she was close to Victoria, like moments ago.

                “Max?”

                She turned around to find Victoria looking at her. Only now she could see the other girl better, her skirt, pink blouse and red lipstick. Max found herself staring at Victoria's lips, quickly blinking the thoughts away.

                “Max, are you okay?”

                Victoria had her eyebrow furrowed and arms crossed. Max knew well enough this was a sign of uncomfortableness. She had seen the other girl act this way before, but not towards her. Somehow, Max didn't like seeing her this way.

                “Sorry about that.” The brunette reached her hand in reflex and took a step closer. “Panicked, I guess.”

                “Because of me?”

                It was almost a whisper, a plea of guilty. It hurt Max profusely and she wished she had lied. Victoria had her head hung low, looking at her own feet, avoiding looking at Max altogether.

                “Of course not.” She lied this time. There was no reason to tell the truth. Her demons were her own, there was no point in hurting someone else because of her. “I just felt...” She paused, looking for the right word to say. “Trapped.”

                Victoria looked up to find Max's face. Both of them didn't say anything further, but kept their gaze on each other, both of them looking for answers in each others' eyes.

                “Sorry about the mask.” The blonde haired girl finally said, dropping her arms beside her her. “Forgot it in there.”

                Max smiled and got one step closer to the other girl. “Don't worry. I actually did what Taylor told me to.”

                The taller girl tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows. “Did she tell you what taking the mask off means?”

                “Is there a meaning?”

                Victoria laughed, somehow making the air around them a lot lighter than before. “Yes, this party has rules.” She leaned her back on the wall. “That's the point of the masks.”

                Max leaned on the wall as well, beside Victoria. “So what taking the mask off means?”

                “It means you're interested in someone.”

                Max felt herself stop breathing. She mentally noted to yell at Taylor the next time she sees her.

                “And if the other person you're talking to also takes off their mask, it means it's mutual.”

                With that comment, Max noticed Victoria wasn't wearing her mask anymore. She started to feel her chest hurt and her breathing get stuck in her throat. Her hands started to sweat and she knew that anytime she'd panic again. Now the comprehended Victoria was a common factor.

                “Does it mean…?”

                “That we're both interested in each other?” Victoria smiled at her and pushed herself away from the wall, turning her back to Max. “I don't know.” She bit her lip. And went silent for a moment before speaking again. “What happened in there… It was me, wasn't it?”

                Max gulped and quickly stared at the floor, trying to understand the thoughts going through her head. She lied before, didn't know if she should again. Victoria apparently understood what happened, but the back of Max's mind told her it wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth it.

                “I'll take your silence as a 'yes'.”

                Victoria had turned around by the time Max looked up and found her with a weak smile on her face. The blonde haired girl didn't seem to give the smile up and Max didn't want to avert her gaze away either.

                “It's fine to feel afraid, you know?” She continued, taking a step closer. “I have been there, more times than I'd like.” Then another one. “You just have to tell yourself...” One more step taken and all Max could look at was Victoria's lips. Her breath was taken. “That sometimes is completely fine...” She then looked to Victoria's eyes, who were entranced on hers. “To take a chance in something.” And then everything went dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, friends. Had a block + the end of Episode 5 made me angrier than I expected.  
> So, yeah, this happened lol.   
> Well, I appreciate every and each feedback, so feel free to say whatever you wish to.  
> Thank you for keeping up with me!  
> If you have any question, ask me here or on my tumblr (http://captainightingale.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Have a great day/afternoon/night, friends!


	11. Chapter 11

          The moment she closed her eyes, she felt a gentle pressure on her lips. She felt an urge to open her eyes to understand better what was happening, but right after Victoria gently held Max’s head, making the brunette realize that the other girl was kissing her and waiting for her approval. The moment Max slightly opened her mouth and tilted her head just a little, it was enough for the blonde to push her against the wall and proceed with the kiss.

          As soon as the shorter girl’s back hit the wall, making her groan a little, Victoria pulled her closer, kissing her vigorously. The brunette still wasn’t sure what to do, yet the feeling of Victoria’s lips over hers was so pleasant that it didn’t mattered, because everything was moving quickly and as if automatically.

          “Max.” The taller girl whispered while tilting her head. Max only grunted, somehow being able to put her hands on Victoria’s hip. “I’m sorry.”

          Max didn’t say anything, she just crept her hands up the blonde’s back until they stopped on her nape, pulling Victoria to a deeper kiss, brushing her fingers on Victoria’s earlobes and hair, until she pulled back abruptly to stare into her still closed eyes.

          “Sorry for what?” She finally asked, not letting her hands distance themselves from the blonde’s skin.

          “For this.” Victoria slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by Max’s own pair of blue eyes staring at her. “This isn’t—“

          The brunette pulled Victoria’s face closer to hers, making her suddenly stop talking. They both looked at each other; Max smiled and also slowly pressed her lips again over Victoria’s. She didn’t make any other movement; just let her lips touch for a moment. When she felt it was enough, she pulled back once again.

          “Don’t worry.” Max said, gently caressing Victoria’s cheek with a still present smile on her face. “I can take care of myself, plus,” Her smile grew into a smirk. “We have the whole night, right?”

          It didn’t take much time for Victoria to push Max against the wall once more, if it was still possible to push any further and press her body one more time against hers until she felt their chests touch and the feeling of the brunette’s heart pounding made her body shiver. It wasn’t common this kind of excitement when feeling someone’s heart racing because of her.  Victoria felt good, but, even more, hot.

          The brunette’s hands stayed around the blonde’s neck for a while until she moved them to her back, making it possible for Victoria to stuff her hands in Max’s hair and pull it, gently, making the other girl tilt her head back, so she could kiss her neck. Max had her eyes close and Victoria felt the smaller girl’s hands tighter her grip on her shirt, till the brunette moaned when she licked her neck. Victoria always loved to hear people moan because of her and it made her crazy. She moved her mouth up until it found Max’s earlobe and she bit it, which the brunette responded to tilting her head towards she sensation of pleasure. Their cheeks touched briefly, but Victoria soon moved onwards to her objective.

          “Victoria.” Max breathed out as soon as the blonde continued to assault her neck, trailing her lips downwards, on Max’s collarbone. Victoria could feel the brunette’s pounding heart beneath her lips and it made her smirk in response.

          “You’re excited, aren’t you, Maxine?” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. The petite girl didn’t even bother to answer since she just moaned to Victoria’s touch. “We do.” The blonde slipped one hand inside Max’s shirt while the other still held her hair. “Have.” She moved her hand over the brunette’s stomach. “The whole.” Her other hand pulled Max’s hair harder this time, making her neck even more exposed. “Night.” Victoria returned to kissing the other girl who seemed to be in a daze, completely exposed to the blonde to do as she pleased.

          “You should get a room, you know.” Someone said behind Victoria’s back, but she ignored the person. “And you said you weren’t interested in her, huh?” On the back of her head, Victoria knew it was Nathan talking to her, so she continued to ignore him since Max seemed to be doing the same.

          “Break it off, you two!” Another person said, yet in a demanding way, which made both of the girls to halt their moment.

          They turned to see Ms. Grant staring at them, her hands on her hips and with pursued lips. They didn’t know what to say all of a sudden and Victoria noticed Nathan behind their teacher, mouthing an ‘I told you so’ to her. She just glared at him, who smiled in return.

          “This is not the place for this.” Ms. Grant continued. “Either you go your rooms or break it off.” The teacher didn’t wait for a response to walk away from there.

          “I tried to warn you.” Nathan said, walking closer to his friend.

          “Well, you could’ve been more specific.” Victoria said back, massaging her temples. “At least she just talked.”

          “Did she just say for us to get a room?” Max asked to no one specifically, but caught Nathan and Victoria’s attention anyway.

          “Yeah, she kinda did.” The boy answered, already starting to laugh, which prompted the girls to do the same.

          “Holy shit.” Victoria mumbled while laughing.

 

          “I find it so funny that Victoria acts as if she doesn’t care when she practically almost had sex over there.” Taylor commented, leaning on the entrance door, watching the trio laugh.

          “What does Victoria sees in that girl, though?” Courtney questioned her friend, also leaning on the door. They were gladly a safe distance from the trio.

          “It doesn’t matter, doesn’t it?” Taylor turned her attention to Courtney, who did the same out of curiosity as to what her friend meant by that. “If Max makes Victoria happy, I’m fine with it.” The darker girl furrowed her eyebrows, contemplative. “As long as the hippie doesn’t come that close to me, though.” They shared a look for a brief moment before laughing as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for two things: 1) For the delay - I didn't have the time to stop and write anything and end of the year, you know how it goes; and 2) The lenght of this chapter compared to the others.  
> I am back, I must say. I'm planning to end this story in a few chapters, it won't be a long story. Don't worry, there will be more fluffly chasefield and ;)  
> With that said, I hope you had a good holidays and a happy 2016 for y'all; if you didn't, an even greater 2016.  
> As always, thank you very much for the support and feedback. I really appreciate it and encourage it continue happening. It's good to know if the story is either good or bad or if something's missing. Please comment whenever you feel like it!
> 
> Ask me anything in the comments below or on my tumblr (captainightingale.tumblr.com). I take requests for Chasefield and Pricefield too, if you want it.
> 
> Again, THANK YOU!!!


End file.
